Binding you to me
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Zero attacks Yuuki, feeling the guilt eating at him he goes to kill himself only to be saved by one pure-blood that he can't stand. Now bounded to him how will Zero cope with being Kaname's mate/lover? How will he deal with living in the Moon dorms?
1. C0: Prolouge

**Me:** Well well...look at this...another story, but it's Vampire Knight. This goes out to those who enjoyed **"Zero is Mine"** and those who wanted more VK from me so please enjoy this story that popped up into my head. Heh there will be pervertedness in this story as well as SLASH (Male on Male porn). So don't hate or bash as **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED I WILL NOT TAKE FLAMERS OR HATE MAIL!**

**Binding you to me: **Prologue

Why did he do this to me? I just wanted to die...the ripping of my skin and shards of the glass from the holy mirror my father left behind should have let me die painlessly, just as my father said it would if the family was ever attacked by a pure-blood and either Ichiru, I or both of us were turned. I was close to being with them again, I could see mom's smile, dad's laughter rang in my ears and Ichiru's shining innocent face, all waiting for me to join them in internal rest. Then **HE** had to bring me back, make me drink his blood and bind our souls, meaning I couldn't die like I wanted to unless he dies and drags me with him.

Wait I'm rambling and you have no clue what's going on do you? Well I'll start with the basics such as my name and a little about me. My name is Kiryu Zero, I'm 18 years old. I go to Cross Academy, a private school ran by my foster father, Cross Kaien. I'm a perfect of the school, a school official if you will, I keep the two classes separated from each other, the Day and Night class, and I keep the school secret with Cross' adopted daughter, Yuuki. If you want to know some other things then here you go, I'm from a long line of vampire hunters, my brother and I were the last in our line besides our parents, now I'm the last of the family as my parents were killed by a rouge pure-blood vampire who attacked us. My younger brother, who is my twin as well, Ichiru was taken by the pure-blood and I was changed into the very being I was born to kill.

Ironic no? Well to make matters worse, Cross Academy's secret is that the night class is all vampires, yeah vampires at a school with more humans, who fawn over them, then themselves and they live off these horrible blood tablets, much like myself, then on real blood. Well I sigh at this as the main heartthrob of the school, Kuran Kaname, keeps appearing where ever I am no matter where I am, besides my room and Cross' personal area, unless it's to see Yuuki who sees him as an elder brother since he saved her when she was so small. At first when he started to appear where I was I thought it was because of Yuuki, but when he started to appear when I was alone on my rounds. I started to grow weary as he keeps staring at me in a way I've only seen lovers' and mates, from the night class mind you, do and it freaks me out.

Anyway I'm finished with my rambling of my life story and I'm gonna tell you what made me become connected to Kuran Kaname, what caused him to make me drink his blood and it all started with this one little detail that makes humans cringe and sad at the thought and vampires think your weak and stare down at you more. I wanted to die...I wanted to end my life as I didn't want to harm Yuuki again, I attacked he and harmed her, hell I nearly **KILLED** her! I harmed my best friend when I was at my lowest and I can't live with that, seeing the fear in her large brown eyes, seeing her clutching her neck as fresh blood spilled down her uniform from the vicious wound I inflicted upon her. I couldn't stand it, she'd be safer with me gone and have both Kuran and Cross looking after her.

Not me, I'm no better, I'm probably worse, the those filthy Level-E vampires running around. Hell I'm a Level-D and I could be a Level-E so easily as I feel the monster rip and claw at me, begging, screaming, gnawing and tearing at me to let go and let it take over, it's so tempting. Letting go and not caring what others think about me, just drinking the sweet nectar that others live on. **NO**! I can't think like that! See this is why I need to die. Hell no one would miss me if I was gone, I'm a loner of the day class and a low filthy Level-D to the night class, I guess Yuuki would, but she would move on, Cross would be as well, but he's got a school to worry about, Kuran..I'm not sure I think he would find something more interesting to follow. Heh I tired of fighting the monster, I miss my family, I don't belong here, not like Yuuki does, sure she can't remember her past, but she made a new life from what she has. I miss my family and my brother I know is still out there, spirit wise, and he hates me, his words of venoming hatred still burned deep inside my slowly beating heart. I just can't take it anymore and I want to sleep. So...why won't Kuran Kaname let me have my wish to die?

**Me**: Well? What do you think? A suicidal Zero and stalker-ish Kaname. Also I'm not gonna follow the manga all the way, just some of the story line will be in it, Zero won't have his master here, you'll find out what happened, Rido isn't a threat, Yuuki is human who's taken under Kaname's wing and a whole bunch of things will happen such as courting, slash (As usual with my stories), Drama, hurt/comfort and a whole load of action, romance and of course SMUT! 


	2. C1: Its the starting point

**Me**: oh man this story has got me pumped I haven't felt this way since I started "Kitty kitty kitty"! Oh man I just have to update this so here you go!

**Note:** I am sorry for the last one, my compture was like "Haha! FUCK YOU!"

Binding you to me-Chapter 1: Its the starting point

Hot. Boiling. Melting. Searing hot flashes of white flaming pain coerced through his body. He chocked on some of the venom that came from the monster inside of him, the venom that made him go into a blood lust. He felt sweat rolling down his back and forehead, it dampened his uniform shirt, not that he cared at the moment he was in to much pain to scream let alone care about sweating in his uniform. He gasped as the pain subsided, not disappear completely, but it was a little more bearable now. He felt his fangs were enlarged and throbbing, wanting to penetrate the soft flesh of someone and just suck, drink, gulp and get drunk of the sweet, hot, spicy, undeniable blood that laid beneath the flesh. He groaned a the feeling of his fangs, he thought about something else to make them go away.

Feeling the hunger subside again and his fangs hide themselves he got up off the floor and look in the mirror that belonged to the bathroom he was in. Silver locks cascaded down the sides of his face, violet eyes, now slightly reddened with hunger, stared at his face. He was paler then usual, most likely from not feeding in a while, and he looked a little sickly, but not enough to notice if you weren't looking. He sighed and hung his head, it was getting harder with each passing day to hide what he was from his best friend and it annoyed him to no end. His head shot up when he heard feet coming near, pausing at the door, then pounding.

"KIRYU ZERO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM IT'S NOT JUST YOURS!" ah! Speak of the devil and she shall come. Zero turned and smirked slightly at the voice. Putting on his jacket, he would shower later, Zero went and opened the door. A petite brunette girl with large brown eyes stared up at him in anger, though it was toned down from her pouting lips. Her hair went to her shoulders in split like ends, her body was in a demanding position with her hands on her hips. Zero wanted to laugh, he really did, but the hunger still ate at him enough to keep him from doing so.

"What is it Yuuki I was about to take a shower?" he asked the small girl. She huffed and went into the bathroom and shut the door with a shout of 'YOU WERE IN HERE FOR NEARLY AM HOUR WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOU IF YOU WEREN'T TAKING A-...' she cut off and Zero wait for the rest. The door opened and Yuuki peered at him with narrowed eyes.

"You weren't jacking off were you?" she asked in a dead serious tone. Zero's eyes widened comically and he sputtered.

"HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'D DO THAT WITH YOU AND KAIEN IN THE HOUSE!" he shout and immediately regretted because Yuuki had a smile spread across her face, nearing Cheshire cat like.

"So it's like I thought you DO do it when no ones around" she said and smirked at him. Zero blushed at his and snarled at her, wanting to tackle her, but couldn't as someone came up to them.

"You better not try anything with my precious girl, Kiryu" a noble drawl came from Zero. Said person turned and glared at the bored dark brown eyes that stared at him, unblinking. The bored eyes softened when they saw Yuuki. Yuuki went over and hugged the person.

"Good evening Kaname-nii-San" Yuuki said to Kaname. Kaname smiled, leaning down he hugged the petite girl, dark brown hair fell around his noble face. Leaning back up, Kaname looked at Zero and analyzed him, taking note of his paler complexion and reddening eyes, he could tell he was driving himself insane from not taking blood tablets to subside the hunger, that or they weren't working as they do from time to time. Yuuki didn't notice and went back into the bathroom after a bit and closed the door. Zero leaned against the wall, causally and hiding the hunger pain. Kaname waited till he heard the water running from the shower to know that Yuuki wouldn't hear.

"You look pale Kiryu" Kaname said. Zero looked at him in a deadpan manner.

"I'm always pale Kuran" he said using Kaname's last name in an almost disrespectful tone to the pure-blood that stood in-front of him. Kaname ignored the tone and smashed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Paler the normal I mean...when was the last time you feed properly and when did the tablets stopped working?" he asked, demanded really, to the younger vampire. Zero turned his head away from Kaname.

"None of your concern" he said in a low bored tone. Kaname felt a tick in his forehead, Zero could really be a stubborn jackass at times, he really could.

"It's my concern if it puts Yuuki in danger D" he said, referring to his level in their chain of Vampires. Zero shook in slight anger at the D part, he hated when people looked down on him, especially vampires. They were despicable creatures that shouldn't exsist in Zero's mind as he was raise by Vampire Hunters and trained by one when he was younger. He oh so wanted to use his bloody rose on Kaname, but that would cause more problems then Kaname was worth, in Zero's mind. Zero glared are Kaname again and turned away from him, heading to his room, ignoring the pure-blood.

"Again. None. Of. Your. Concern." Zero said each word slowly as if talking to a retarded monkey. When he knew Kaname wouldn't follow or see him, Zero fled to his dorm, locking it so no one would enter and closed the blinds, he was gonna skip classes today and try to subside the hunger again. He felt the pain flare up and groaned in agony, thanking Kaien in his mind for soundproofing the walls, unknowing that his voice was heard by someone on the other side.

Kaname sighed at Zero's pain, he hated it when one of his own was in pain, even if he didn't show it. Hearing Zero groan at the pain that he knew all too well, Kaname wanted to go into the room and have Zero feed, but wouldn't as that would make Zero close up more then he did. He could read the ex-hunter like a book when he wanted to and didn't want to give that up by going in when he wasn't needed. So he backed up and went to the shadows, heading to Kaien's office in the process. He WOULD get Zero away from the humans if he went into a blood rage(1) and have him fully transfered to the Moon Dorms if he had to, if it kept not only Yuuki and the other humans safe, but Zero as well.

**Me**: well tell me what you think? First chapter and it's not screwed up is it? Yes Kaname cares, he has feeling for Zero, just doesn't know it yet and Yuuki is a perv. Lawl anyway hoped you liked it!

(**1**)- Blood rage: A rage where a vampire will go to any risks to fill the hunger and beast that resides in them, more vicious then a Blood lust.


	3. C2: Holding back no more

**Me**: I'm on a roll, and I just can't stop writing! So on with the new chapter! -Acts like a pirate that is out for treasure- LAND HO!

Binding you to me-Chapter2: Holding back no more

Yuuki hummed a little happy song as she walked with Sayori to class. Sayori giggled at her small friends antics.

"My someone is in a happy mood" she said and poke Yuuki in the side, making the girl yelp at the action. She glared at the taller female.

"Yori-chan! Don't do that!" she scolded the girl, "Anyway yes I got to talk to my nii-San last night so I'm happy" she smiled at the memory. Sayori rolled her eyes and sighed. Yuuki had a problem with Kaname, she was really loyal to him, much like the other Night class in her opinion.

"Right...oh by the way where's Kiryu-sempai I didn't see him when you came to get me this morning as he's usually with you?" she asked. Yuuki thought about it and it was strange, Zero would be with her unless her otosan called him. She knew that wasn't her otosan calling him, he would ask her to get him, so what happened to Zero? She was brought out of her musing with the bell ringing, thankfully Sayori dragged her when she went into her thinking mode. The class began when she came back to the world of reality.

Zero tossed and turned on his bed. Pain seared in his body, his muscles felt like they were being ripped apart, burning and getting prodded with a hot poker. He hissed and groaned, whimpering as well while ripping his bed sheets with his claws. Fangs protruding from his gums, throbbing like earlier and his eyes turned red, his mind going into a haze with a want of blood. He growled when he got up to head to the door, his legs shaking from lack of blood. He put his hand on the door, he panted from the exertion, and he glared at the door.

"Open damn it" he snarled at the door and then punched the door, his vampire strength over doing it and had the whole center of the door crash into the next wall, making the wall fall to the floor. He smirked and walked down the hall, though leaning against the undamaged wall. After a while he got to the front, he hissed at the light that hit his eyes. He jumped backward and hit the wall with his back. He rubbed his eyes to try and see again. When he did he snarled at the sunlight and ducked back into the shadows to find another way outside, not knowing that he had alerted someone not that far on campus.

Kaname felt his head snap up when he was reading over some papers that Cross Kaien, the headmaster of Cross Academy, had wanted him to look over as class president of the night class and also the pure-blood vampire of the school. He heard something crash somewhere on campus, loud enough for him to hear and the sound was of wood splintering on a solid surface. He turned to Kaien, was looking at him through his glasses that where hanging off his nose. He nodded to Kaname to go and tell him later or alert him if things got out of hand. Kaname gave a curt nod and disappeared into the shadows, heading to the area he heard the crashing noise.

When he arrived he could feel Zero's aura all over the area and it was dark and demonic like, he knew he was going into a blood rage. His eyes searched for something that would show him where Zero went, only to find the Zero left no trail to where he went, this worried him as the Day class were getting out for the day. Zero was on the loose, and innocent humans where outside where he probably was as well. He silently swore as he raced out of the dorm to get to the Moon dorm, he needed more eyes, ears and vampires to search over the large campus for the rouge Zero. He just hoped that Zero wouldn't harm anyone before he found the level-D on a blood rage.

Yuuki placed her badge on her uniform as she headed out for her rounds, hoping to see Zero. She put the students in their dorms and was glad that it was the weekend, she didn't have to deal with the rush of students, girls, who wanted to see the night class go to their lessons. She grabed her staff and headed to the roof tops, it would let her see all over, but no one would see her unless they were vampires, good enough for the girl to ambush unsuspecting Day students out after curfew. On the roof, Yuuki stared out over the edge of the building, a breeze flew past her, whipping her scent into the other direction that was the stairs. She didn't hear the low growl/moan come from nearby nor the person jump up onto the rooftop that she was on, but she heard the clacking of shoes against the top of the roof. She turned and smiled, she saw Zero walking over. At least he showed up, he probably just didn't feel well earlier.

"Hey Zero I was wondering where you were did you not feel well?" she asked, her eyes closed and her hand up in a wave position, she was completely defenseless and he smirked at the site. She would do just fine, her scent was wonderful, it called to him and he was licking his lips, he felt the hunger and he wanted to fill it till it was over full. Yuuki didn't hear a response, which wasn't unusual as Zero sometimes didn't talk for it was his nature, but this was a creepy silence. It sent a chill up her spine and she saw that Zero wasn't in front of her and there was someone behind her. Her eyes widened as she felt hands on her and one tipped her head to the side.

"Scream if you want, it won't get anyones attention Yuuki" he said lowly as his fangs elongated to a sharp point. He licked her neck, smirking as she shivered in fear. Yuuki was confused and in a right of terror, Zero was acting so weird and licking her neck. She choked on her breath when she felt something poke her neck. A scream of pain froze in her throat and her heart stopped for a few seconds when she felt her skin being pierced by Zero's teeth. Her eyes glazed over in pure horror and realization hit her that her best friend was a vampire. Zero was a vampire and he was feeding on her blood. She then started to struggle, but couldn't as Zero had bitten her at a pressure point, rendering her useless.

Zero was in a Heaven above Heaven itself. The sweet nectar has landed on his tongue when he just barely bit down on the skin. He felt his fangs throb in pleasure of the ambrosia called blood. He sucked and drank till his mind had returned, the monster and hunger dip away from his bothering line. He felt his fangs leave the flesh and sink back into his gums, making them normal again. He licked his lips and then knew their was something wrong with this picture, his mind fully left the haze and he looked down. He choked on a gasp as he saw Yuuki on the ground, her eyes wide, froze in pure terror, she was barely breathing, she laid on her back limply and she was unresponsive to everything around her. Zero bent down to touch her, but turn and ran when he felt several auras nearing the spot that they were at. He fled to Cross' safe house near the back end of the Academy grounds.

A vampire by the name of Aido Hanabusa arrived at the roof tops first, he gasped at what he saw. He rushed over to the fallen perfect and felt for a pulse he breathed lightly when he found a very faint one. He called for the others and picked up Yuuki, careful of her abused and savagely attacked neck. When he saw his cousin Kain Akatsuki, his sister Aido Tsukiko, his fellow classmates Souen Ruka, Ichijo Takuma, Shiki Senri, Touya Rima, Seiren and his leader Kuran Kaname appear he went over to Kaname, placing the limp girl in his arms when he was in front if him. Kaname stared down at Yuuki, his little sister in everything, but blood, the one that he swore to protect when he saved her when she was at the tender age of 5, stare up at him, not truly seeing him, in a state of fear. He want to cry, scream, and he wanted to find Zero to either kill him or lock him away from the world, he didn't know. He really needed to get Yuuki to Kaien at the moment and he  
looked up at his followers.

"Find Kiryu, contact me when you do and above all, do NOT corner him or try anything. If you do I'll let him kill you for disobeying" Kaname said, nearly gritting his teeth. Sometimes he really disliked being a pure-blood at times, giving a statement like that was one of the reasons. He rushed, using his vampire strength, to get to Kaien's office and he all, but kicked the door opened when he arrived. Sitting Yuuki down on the bed that was in the office, Kaname turned and saw shock and fear in Kaien's eyes.

"She's alive still, but very drained of blood. Kiryu has gone over the edge and needs to be transfered to the Night classes. He's hit the point of no return that is with me Cross-San he can't stay with the Day class any longer he puts not only the other human students in danger, but himself as well" Kaname said, placing his hands on the desk. Kaien's sighed and nodded sadly, the suppression tattoo had failed and now his foster son was a danger to himself and the human children. He pulled out some papers and signed them, Kaname knew they were transfer papers for Zero and he smiled inside, finally he would get the last of his kind at the school to where he belong.

He felt someone call him and he knew they found Zero. He turned to Kaien and saw him dismiss him and Kaname fell into the shadows to travel to the destination of the call faster. When he arrive he saw Akatsuki and Hanabusa trying to get the door off the hedges. It was Takuma who got the door off and let Kaname inside, he told everyone to wait for his signal if he needed someone and went in. He went to a door on the side of the hall and opened it, he saw Zero on the floor with him pointing his "Bloody Rose" to his head, and letting it go off, that wouldn't do much, but it would do some damage and it would knock him out for a while if it hit just right. Though Kaname didn't think Zero was thinking clearly at the moment and sighed in relief that Zero knocked himself out.

He picked up the ex-hunter and went out to the others ordering them to go back to the dorms. He would join them in a bit, he needed to check back in with Kaien and show him Zero before getting himself and the incoherent ex-hunter in his arms back to the dorms. Sighing out loud Kaname ran his hand through Zero's hair.

"No more running Zero, you've gotten past the point of hanging on to your silly idea of humanity. Now you're coming to where you belong" Kaname said and melted into the shadows.

**Me**: whew -Wipes brow- I'm finished with this puppy. It's longer then the last 2, a spirit of writing had hit me and I couldn't stop :D so I hope you enjoyed this and I think that this will be a daily updation thing. So till next time bai bai!


	4. C3: Should he be free?

**Me**: Woo hoo! Another chapter is here! I must thank the people watching this, reading this, and reviewing this story that makes me very happy :3 So enjoy!

Binding you to me-Chapter3: Should he be free?

The night was far too long for two people. One was Kaien an the other Kaname, both for the same reasons, if just different by the details. As the sun rose over the hills all who knew what happened last night shivered slightly at the color. Bloody red, the sun was a bloody red color, this scared Kaien more then anything and it made Kaname worry. Kaien made it clear that Yuuki wasn't waking any time soon, she was in a coma and he didn't know if she would wake. Kaname shook his head and lowered it to his chest, luckily he could do whatever he wanted in his rooms without the others knowing, and he did something that wasn't normal for pure-blood vampires. He prayed, Kaname prayed for Yuuki to wake up and he prayed for Zero for some reason, he didn't know why. But he prayed for the Ex-hunter in ways he didn't know that he could. He sat in one of the chairs in his room and waited for any signs of Zero waking up to his new life.

Zero was swimming and searching for something, it was far too ibright/i and everything was hurting him, but he could scream in pain nor could he cry out, he just continued searching for something to stop this burning light. He stopped, someone or something caught his eye, he looked again, trying to ignore the light that-wanted-to-be-a-fucking-bitch-and-burn-him. He made a sort of happy pained sound when he saw a patch of darkness in the distance. He swam and swam, getting faster and faster then he felt his feet touch ground, letting him run towards the growing darkness. He ran straight into it and sighed as it cooled his burns and soothed his body. He felt it wrap around him in a loving and protective manner. Something brushed against his ear, whispering something into his ear.

"Zero it's time" the darkness seemed to speak into his ear. Time? Time for what? He didn't understand. The darkness around him started to fade and he was falling. NO! He couldn't be waking up! Not now, he didn't want to wake. He continued to fall till his eyes snapped opened again he shot up in bed. He blinked and sighed, why did he have to wake? He didn't want to the darkness felt igood/I, made him feel bwanted/b, needed like he wasn't the monster that he was and above that it made him feel like he was protected. He sighed and fell back onto the over sized bed…wait. Over. Sized. Bed. He shot up again and looked at his surroundings. Dark cool colours ran on the walls, ceilings, and floor. Curtains were glued to the window, blocking out the sun outside. He got up out of the bed and saw that the bed was huge, he knew that he wasn't in his dorm at the Sun dorm nor at Cross' home. So where was he and why was he here? He felt a chill run through  
him and looked down, he was in a shirt and some pj bottoms. Oh kay this got weirder, someone undressed him and put him to a strange bed. He felt some what violated and shivered at the thought. He walked over the dark hard wood floor to the door he saw. He opened it and saw another room, it looked like a office/bedroom from the way it was decorated. He walked silently along the wall and looked around, he didn't see the person in the room till he spoke.

"Well it seems you're finally awake Kiryu" the voice drawled out in amusement.

**-Few minutes earlier with Kaname-**

Kaname heard Zero's heartbeat race and them him shoot up. He lifted and eyebrow and tried to imagined what Zero had dreamed. He heard him lay down again then shoot up again, his lip twitched at the noise of Zero jumping out of the bed. He waited for more noise or movement, but he only heard Zero's heart for a bit before feet padded over the floor. The door opened in a silent swing and he saw Zero's moonlight silver hair appear in the door way before the rest of his body. He wanted to laugh at the clothes Hanabusa dressed Zero in, the shirt was much too large, as he guessed it was Akatsuki's, as were the pants, probably Akatsuki's as well. He waited to speak when he was at the window.

"Well it seems you're finally awake Kiryu" he said amused as Zero nearly jumped out of his skin like he was a child who got caught stealing a cookie. Zero looked at him and breathed almost non existent like. Oh Zero was confused as he couldn't remember something, but looking at the red in Kaname's eyes he could tell that he was in deep shit. He backed up when Kaname stood and started walking towards him. His back hit a window and he stood there when Kaname placed his hands on either side of his head. He could see that he did SOMETHING, but what? Questions rolled around his head; Why was he in the Moon Dorm? Why was he in a room next to Kaname's? Where was Yuuki? And above all 'Why did he feel like he had done something horrible?'

Kaname saw the questions run through Zero's eyes. He wouldn't tell him, he would let him figure them out and also he could tell that the bloody rose had locked some memories away, last nights more so over. He backed up and looked at him. He was smaller then most, not height wise as he was nearly as tall as Kaname himself, but weight wise. He was TINY that way and he could see the bones in his arms and his face was sort of hollow. When was the last time he fed properly, and not in the blood rage? Zero was waiting for something to happen, he wasn't stupid enough to attack Kaname in his home and most importantly unarmed.

"Let me ask you a few things Kiryu and answer them" Kaname said, Zero clamped his mouth closed to keep a smart ass remark from being born.

"When was the last time you properly fed?" Kaname asked, looking directly into Zero's violet eyes. Zero didn't want to, but his mouth and voice worked on their own.

"Bout a month and a half ago" he said. Kaname blinked, no sane vampire would go that long without having a small amount of blood halfway.

"When did the blood tablets stop working?" Kaname continued.

"Week before last" Zero said, trying to stop, but his body was working against him for some reason. Kaname wanted to smack Zero for not feeding. Why was his so god damn stubborn?

"Why haven't you feed before that time?" Kaname nearly growled out.

"I didn't want Kaien to worry that I couldn't feed without getting caught by Yuuki nor did I want Yuuki to find out" Zero said.

'Too late Zero she knows all too well...' Kaname snarled in his mind. Zero flinched at the change in Kaname's aura, which made Kaname blink in surprise, Zero normally didn't do things like that in front of people let alone Kaname himself. He felt something like guilt hit him when Zero flinched, he mentally hit himself for doing that to his new coven mate(1). He let his hand go forward and brushed some strands of hair away from Zero's eyes. Zero blinked at the action and just waited, he felt so out of character for some reason.

"Why couldn't you feed when you weren't with Yuuki?" Kaname asked, continuing his questions. Zero took a breath and wanted to moan at Kaname's scent, but luckily his body let him keep it in.

"Cause there were too many people around when ever I found a chance to get away and Kaien called me at Those times so I couldn't" Zero complied. Kaname wanted to sigh and run his hands through his hair, but didn't. He needed to talk to Kaien some more, but right now he needed to get Zero situated into the Night class. He was glad that his room had a side bedroom for things like this. Now he could keep an eye on Zero easier as he couldn't get away, the walls in that room were made to keep someone in and to keep others out. They were also soundproof so no would hear Zero if he went into a rampage or threw a tantrum like a small child. Also if Zero wanted to run he would need to go through the room they were in now, his, Kaname's, room which he would be in nearly all the time and if for some reason he wasn't there and Zero got out Akatsuki and Hanabusa would get him or one of the other night class students.

"Now Kiryu, I'm sure you have some questions and I'll answer them if I see them fit if you ask something and I don't answer it's because that's for you to figure out on your own that you've seem to have forgotten due to some incidents" Kaname said. Zero blinked and nodded, he wouldn't ask about the incident as he had a feeling that Kaname wouldn't answer.

"Where is Yuuki?" he asked as it was the most importantly thing in his mind at the moment. Kaname didn't say anything to this, so Zero knew it had to do with him in someway and by the guilt eating at him he knew it was bad.

"Okay. You won't answer that and I'm guessing it has to deal with me right?" he worded his question in a way he hoped would get an answer. Kaname nodded and Zero sighed, feeling the guilt grow inside of him.

"Why am I in the Moon dorm?" he asked, changing the topic, which Kaname was grateful for.

"You're a Night class student now Kiryu" Kaname said. Zero didn't do much, but nodded as he felt the guilt gnaw at him even more, he felt like he crossed the line when he did whatever he did.

"Why was I in a room next to yours?"

"That is your room now so you were put in it" Zero just nodded again, not doing anything that would piss off the pure-blood. He didn't know why he was doing this as he knew he would usually snap at Kaname for something like this, but he just went along like nothing was wrong with it.

"How long was I out?"

"Few hours"

"Why can't I remember anything that happened last night?" Kaname wasn't sure if he should answer this or not as it might bring up last night and he had a feeling that Zero shouldn't know just yet, he was gonna have to speak with the others about this and make sure they said nothing. Zero blinked and knew that Kaname wasn't gonna answer.

"So...what are my duties now?" he continued, Kaname was glad that Zero went on.

"You are a Night class student now, you are to go to class at night, meaning you're no longer a school perfect by their standards, and you come back here after class. When you wish to visit Cross-San you ask me and I'll either let you go or not depending on certain things at that moment" Kaname spoke and Zero nodded that's understandable as he couldn't do both at the same time. He had one final question then he was gonna go back to sleep a little more, he had slept good for a while anyway due to him no eating properly.

"Am I allowed to leave these rooms when I'm not going to class?" he asked in a sort of deadpanned way, he was getting tired again. Kaname noticed this and tilted his head in thought. Should he allow him out? After what happened so soon should he?

"We'll see after things have calmed down" Kaname spoke after a bit. Zero nodded then went back to the other room, his room, while suppressing a yawn that escaped slightly before he closed the door. Kaname smirked at that and relayed the conversation, Zero was…respectful to say the least. The hit from the bloody rose must have pocked away some of his hunter personality and let him be the vampire he was supposed to be now. Kaname saw no reason to stay anymore in the room as Zero was gonna stay, at least that's how he made it sound, and he was asleep once more. Kaname walked out of his room to the main hall of the Moon dorm. He was greeted with the vampires who searched last night with him. Ruka came forward, her hair swished behind her as she did.

"Kaname-sama" she bowed in respect to her leader, "Has the level-D woken up?" she asked. She didn't know Zero fully so she kept on calling him a level-D till she did, same with the others. They didn't know how to refer to him as anything yet so to them Zero was just the level-D he was. Kaname nodded and retold what happed, leaving the questions Zero asked and some other information out, and waited for their response. Senri growled and Takuma snarled, they knew Zero was going long without blood, but not sure how long.

"He's mental! Going nearly 2 months with out some sort of blood?" Rima nearly shouted in frustration, she didn't understand what went through Zero's head nor what went through Kaien's head for not seeing the signs sooner. Others agreed with her and started talking among themselves, stopping when Kaname shifted slightly.

"Yes we agree that Kiryu went AWOL at that time. It has also come to my attention that he doesn't remember last night. I'm ordering you to not reveal what happened last night and let him remember on his own" Kaname relaid what he told himself in his room. Hanabusa voiced the question that the others had on their minds.

"How is it that he can't remember if you don't mind me asking Kaname-sama" Kaname looked over to him and decided to tell them, it wouldn't hurt to let them know as they were there and he knew that they heard the gun going off last night, plus Zero couldn't hear even if he wanted to or was coherent.

"He shot himself in the head last night with his "Bloody Rose" and that caused him to lock away a few things like the memory of last night and some of his hunter personality" Kaname revealed to them. Akatsuki looked up to where the wall extended a ways, showing Zero's room, and questioned why he did that in his mind. He could only guess that he wasn't right in the mind and didn't want to remember at the moment. The others murmured a few things then talked openly as they saw that Kaname dismissed them. Only Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri and Takuma stayed as they knew that they were still needed.

"I want you four to keep an eye on Kiryu when I can't and don't let him leave his room unless I saw he can, if he some how gets out without me saying so track him down and bring him back here" Kaname gave them their order and all four nodded then left. Seeing as he had nothing left, Kaname disappeared into the shadows to go see Kaien on Yuuki's condition.

Kaien was putting another bag of blood up to be pumped into Yuuki's system when Kaname arrived. He saw Yuuki, her neck was wrapped up and still bleeding slightly and she looked dead with her pale skin, closed eyes, nearly un-beating heart and her deep low breathing. At least she didn't look at anything in fear anymore and she was gaining the blood she lost. He turned to Kaien as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Any new signs?" he asked knowing that there wasn't any. Kaien just voiced those thoughts.

"Non other then her relaxing and gaining some colour back in her complexion" he said softly, nearly monotone which didn't fit him at all. He asked if there was anything on his foster son.

"He woke and answered my questions then asked some…I think that with the blow the blood rose gave him locked away somethings from last night and what he grew up learning as his hunter personality is nearly non-existent. I also think he knew what he was doing when he shot himself 'cause that guilt would have eaten away at him at that time so locking them away was his way of starting to deal and get over what happened…I'm just concerned on what will happen when those memories come back" Kaname voiced his worry. Kaien heard this and nodded.

"I'm worried that he would try something that would cause more harm then good to him and a few others" Kaname agreed and said no more as he just continued to run his hand through Yuuki's hair. He saw her eyes move slightly under her lids, but didn't hold his breath, it was just an involuntary twitch of the eyeball. After staying for about 30 minutes, Kaname decided to return to his room and check on Zero, whom he could tell was still asleep as he was in tune with his being after being around him just as much as he was with Yuuki. He turned and saw that Kaien had left and it was late, he didn't have classes tomorrow and could relax a bit.

Surrounding himself in shadow, Kaname left with one final glance at the comatose Yuuki then disappeared to his room, feeling his charge waking.

**Me**: Yay it's good? I hope it is and I hoped you enjoyed it, it was longer then the last :D Nope no bonding yet :( didn't want to get it over that quickly, but there will be play, maybe some kissing by some of the other vamps in the dorms, a view in on the Day class as they wonder about Yuuki, she's gonna be out for a while just to let you Yuuki fans know, and also they're be EROTIC DREAMING on Zero's part X3 so hoped you liked and plz REVIEW I LIVE OF THEM!

(**1**)- YES THEY ARE A COVEN!


	5. C4: Zero's torment

**Me**: XP I know I'm evil for not making the bonding process go right away, but that would make the story end fast and I really hate ending stories so quickly if they can be made longer so shush you naggers out there -raise fist and shakes it-

**Note**: Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday my comp had a melt down.

Binding you to me-Chapter4: Zero's torment

Sayori was a blob of mess since she hadn't seen Yuuki since she went on her duties on Friday. So she hoped that it was her father that kept her and she'd be in class if she wasn't picked up by the short brunette. Arriving to class she sighed in defeat that her friend wasn't there and sat down next to one of her other friends from the Day class. Not long after she came in that the sensei of the class entered and told them an announcement.

"Alright I know a few of you are wondering where Cross Yuuki is correct?" he got a few nods, "Well it seems that she's going to be in the hospital for a while as she was attacked and nearly killed on Friday night" he concluded and let the students chatter for a bit. Sayori's eyes were wide and she was shaken, Yuuki in the hospital? How was that possible with all the people around in the school this size? Thoughts ran through her head that she nearly didn't hear the next few announcements.

"It also seems that Kiryu Zero was switched to the Night class for "medical reasons" and will no longer be in these classes an also the school will be closed for summer in exactly a month so please keep up your school work till then" the sensei finished and sat at his desk. The others chatted on how fast the school year went, only Sayori didn't do anything more then have the thought of her being the last person to have seen Yuuki before her duties and could have stopped her, guilt ate at her as she kept the thought of her friend in the hospital and she could of prevented it.

Zero blinked his eyes open as he woke up from the same dream he had been having since Saturday when everything happened. He didn't know why, but with each dream the darkness grew and there would be someone waiting for him in the darkness to catch him when he ran into it. The person would hold him, calm him, make the pain the light gave him go away, whisper things he couldn't hear into his ear and would tell him to wake up when he needed an had to. Sighing he got up and went to the bathroom that was in his room, he needed a shower before getting dressed to go to his first class as a Night class student.

The water cascaded down his chest and back, hitting his head and making his hair droop with the weight of the shower water. He sighed and let his mind wonder to the person who hid in the darkness. He knew that it was male from the shape an the whispers, the voice was so familiar, but he couldn't put a face to the guy just yet and with each dream he becomes clearer so he would wait to see who was comforting him and protecting him. Finishing up his shower, Zero felt that his mind was in a slight haze for some reason, but he guessed it was because he was going to be with his new class mates for the first time and on friendlier terms then normal. He groaned as he felt dread for this and had the feeling that he would be given hell the moment he stepped out of Kaname's room, since he couldn't leave any-other way.

He got dressed and looked in the mirror that was on the wall, from his last room and he was glad that it was here, it was the last thing that he had of his parents, his father called it the holy mirror and he told him a story about what it did, but he couldn't remember what it was as he told him when he was very young. Zero blink and shook his head and continued to get dressed, all he needed was his tie, and then went to the door. On the other-side was Kaname, who just came back from visiting Yuuki, and he stepped back to let Zero out of his room. They said nothing to each other as Zero walked to a big set of doors that lead to the main corridor of the dorm.

Zero ignored the other vampires in the room when he entered, he waited by the bottom of the stairs for Kaname, he knew no one went before Kaname and he would honor that. They headed off when their leader got to the door and stepped out, though Zero stayed near the back away from the others, he felt more comfortable in the back away from the others who looked down on him for being a half vampire and a level-D, he felt worthless when they looked down on him. He saw the girls from the Day class stand in their normal spots, but in a less crazy mode then normal when they spotted him. Now he felt more worthless then before, he imagined what they thought about him being there, but did let them stay in his mind. He let his bangs cover his eyes so no one saw his emotions and continued on.

He heard whispering around him. They were the normal ones like 'Oh they're so beautiful', 'They're stunning', 'Please look this way!' and what not, but Kaname also heard some about Zero as well.

"Wow Zero looks better in the Night class uniform"

"It must be hard to be transfered because you're ill"

"Sad he probably doesn't know about Yuuki yet, they're best friends aren't they? I don't he's aware yet" that made Kaname shift his eyes to them, they shut up and kept silent. He was glad that their was more chatter in the other direction so Zero would be able to hear, he can't know yet it's still to early for Zero to know. Kaname kept walking in a normal pace, casting glances at people who gave off a little too much information with their harmless gossip. He knew that a few of the others were doing the same, he was glad that Zero kept in the back, though he wondered at times if he would bolt and try to leave. After getting to the main school building Kaname waited for Zero to come inside, away from the other class' words and gossip and calm his nerves with a familiar face. He saw the silverette enter the building and look at him.

"Let's get to Class Kiryu" Kaname spoke lightly and walked away from where Zero, knowing that he was following him and headed to the classroom with seconds to spare. Zero stood near the door, not sure what to do, the others ignored him and chatted among themselves, Kaname saw him and let then watched him head towards the back of the class. He knew that Zero felt out of place and left him be, he saw that Takuma, Senri, Hanabusa and Akatsuki were spread around the room, the closet to Zero was Senri and he was just a row down. While Kaname was doing a survey on who was near who the sensei came in.

"Alright class I'm your new History sensei Sakurai Haruka" Haruka said. The others analyzed her in determine if she was going to last long here, only Kaname could see that she was a vampire and a pure-blood at that, only her name made it seem that she wasn't and she hid herself well. She had a kind face that seemed fake to Kaname. Her long crimson hair swished as she moved away from the board. Her dark gray eyes scanned the room slightly as she read off the names, getting see who was who.

"Kiryu Zero?" she called out. The others looked up at the name, as if realizing that the ex-hunter was among them.

"Hai"(**1**) came a soft voice from the back. Haruka checked him off and moved on.

"Kuran Kaname?"

"Hai" he called out in a soft wind voice that the others nearly shivered in delight at. Haruka smirked at that and moved on once more.

"Shiki Senri?"

"Hai"

"Souen Ruka"

"Hai" and so on so forth as she went through that demon list Zero was trying to sink into the wall behind him as he felt the invisible eyes on him. Senri turned slightly towards Zero and gave him a sad look. He felt Zero's discomfort and his fear that he was emitting and he wish he could make it go away, but knew he couldn't as only his mate could do this, though who his mate is was anyones guess. He turned to Takuma and saw him giving a look that asked some questions. He mouthed 'later' towards his roommate/soul-mate. Takuma nodded and turned back to Haruka as she finished the damn list at last.

It was several hours later that the class ended for the night and they left for their dorms. Zero heard his name being called and turned to see Haruka standing in the doorway. Her curvy figure being cased in the lowering moonlight. She motioned for him to come into the room again. Zero went in and didn't like it, he felt a horrible chill go up and down his spine. She sat on one of the rows of desks and stared at him with a sort of cruel and seductive smile. Zero heard the door slide close and he turned to see that it was indeed close.

"Kiryu-San please take a seat" Haruka said and Zero fell backwards into a chair that appeared behind him and slammed into the back of his knees. His heartbeat picked up at these actions. Haruka chuckled lightly at the emotion that crossed his face. Zero felt terror enter him as he knew he couldn't fight with nothing and that the others were gone plus it wasn't as if they would of come back for him. He wasn't worth anything to them just a low level-D nearly level-E and wasn't more then a spot on their lives.

"Heh well I'm wondering why Shizuka ever turned you and took your brother. You're pathetic and not worth anything she should of killed you instead of giving you the dark gift that you don't deserve" she spoke with venom, "You taint the blood of our kind, level-E's are far better then a hunter spawn turned any day!" Zero didn't move, or rather couldn't, and just continued to listen what Haruka said. He knew that he wasn't worth anything and knew she was speaking for their kind. He felt his cheek sting as Haruka started to hit him without using her body.

"Worthless, filthy, tainted, unworthy SPAWN!" more hits came with each word and soon Zero started to bleed. He sat there not doing anything, not moving or crying out, just taking hit after hit. Soon Haruka got more violent and just stopped talking all together then stopped everything and Zero fell out of the chair. Haruka pulled him up by his hair that was beginning to turn red with his blood.

"Get to your dorm, don't say anything to anyone or you will regret it" she hissed in his ear then let him drop back to the floor, "And I'll see you next class Kiryu-San!" she said in a warm non concerned manner. Zero picked himself up and walked to the door, hissing inside his mind with each step. He was replaying Haruka's words in his head and soon found himself at the dorms. He couldn't move anymore and leaned against the door with a thump. The door opened and Zero fell to the floor of the Moon dorm, not seeing the worried and scared eyes on him.

**Me**: oh poor Zero! My OC hates him with a passion! I'm sorry if you didn't like Zero being abused just now, but it's part of the story line and it'll have to get worse then better so don't worry about anything till it gets better! Please REVIEW for me!

(**1**)- Meaning: Yes, Here, Ok, Alright etc. 


	6. C5: Why I hate you

**Me**: Yes you get 2 chapter today! Be happy that my brain won't leave this story alone like it usually does with my stories and I have to wait for my muse to come back to me. So please enjoy this chapter as well today :3

Binding you to me-Chapter5: Why I hate you

Akatsuki caught Zero before he hit the floor. He felt the blood seep out of Zero's wounds, try were closing, but very slowly for a reason he didn't know. He called for Hanabusa to get Takuma and Kaname as he pulled the unconscious ex-hunter up from the floor. They were wondering where he was when they got back, they knew he was hanging back from the group and they didn't think of it and started to wait, the minutes turned to an hour and a half, but then a scent of blood started to appear and grow with the seconds passing then sort of heavy **THUMP** hit the door and startled several of the vampires who weren't used to the noise. They found out pretty fast and tried to put the pieces together.

"Anyone see where he went?" Akatsuki asked the others, getting shakes of no from them. He walked up from the door, it closed by itself, and he went deeper to the dorm, and placed Zero on one of the chairs, all ignoring the blood as it didn't affect them if it was one of their own. Rima came down from her room and raced over to Zero, she was better at healing then most of the others besides Kaname, who was with Yuuki since they got out of class. Rima's eyes widened slightly and she looked at the others.

"He was attacked by a pure-blood and their power won't let him heal properly, he's in a world of pain" she spoke and continued to work out the poison-like pure-blood power from Zero's body. They waited for the sight of their leader to return with Hanabusa, but didn't hold their breath just yet as Rima called for Takuma for assistance. They all felt their hearts pound at the fact that one of their own, no matter what he was before, was probably tortured on school grounds and they didn't know about it. They just hoped that Zero would be fine afterwards.

Hanabusa ran through the early morning to the Cross house, knowing that Kaname would be there. He wasn't disappointed as he entered and saw Kaname sitting next to Yuuki, who still didn't show any signs of coming out of the coma yet. He waited for Kaname to address him, no matter the situation he would wait as it was part of their society to do so.

"Aido-San what's the matter?" Kaien asked, Hanabusa thought it was good enough.

"The level-D was attacked by a pure-blood and is bleeding. He's not healing fast enough like he should!" he all but screamed out. He wanted to grip his hair in frustration as he knew that he was partial to blame as he was one of the four who was supposed to watch Zero. Kaname stood up and Kaien did as well, they used the shadows, by Kaname's curious nature, and arrived at the Moon dorms rather quickly. Kaname forced the doors open with his powers and saw that the others breathed out in relief when they saw him. Rima and Takuma stepped back to let Kaname and Kaien to see Zero, they got Zero to stop bleeding at least and healed most of the cuts on him, but there were a few broken bones and a whole massive amount of bruises on him. Rima explained what she found from her healing and examination.

"He was bleeding profoundly, a large proportion of his body was covered in cuts, gashes and what looked like stab wounds, he couldn't heal right as whoever the pure-blood was made their power seep into him to make his healing decline to nearly nothing. He has a massive amount of bruising and quiet a few broken bones. Whoever did this went nearly all out to show their hatred to Kiryu(**1**)" she said while cleaning off the pod that got on her hands. Takuma went next as he somehow had the ability to sense what went on more accurately if was as if done to him.

"I couldn't see who did it, but it was female, she used physical and emotional abuse to harm Kiryu(**2**). He didn't fight back so I guessing that he either didn't want to or couldn't even if he wanted to" Takuma reported and waited for the others to reply. Their were murmuring all around them and silent gasps from the female vampires in the room. Kaname healed the rest of Zero and let Akatsuki take him to his room and Hanabusa followed him as he was to take care of Zero if he wasn't able to. Kaname turned to Kaien and saw him nod, he turned to the others, they saw anger in his eyes that weren't directed at them, but who ever did it to their coven mate(**3**). Ruka came in from outside and gave a report that Haruka had left the grounds for the evening and her room had a weird feeling to it.

The Night class got an idea on who it was and how, but they didn't know why they would attack Zero for no apparent reason other than he was a low turned vampire. Kaname dismisses everyone and headed up to his room to go see Zero, Kaien followed as he was being a worried parent on his foster son since now he was hurt. When they entered they saw Hanabusa and Akatsuki come out of Zero's room.

"Aido-San, Kain-San anything else we should know about?" Kaien asked. Akatsuki stepped forward.

"He was gone for a while after class got out, we thought he just wanted to be alone for a bit to get his emotions intact from his first day, but that turned to a slight worry when he didn't come back after a while so we sent Ruka out to go find him. It was a hour and a half later that he sowed up in a mess like he was forced through a grove of thorn bushes" Akatsuki told them, he had his jacket in his arms to get clean since Zero's blood was all over it nearly, if what Kaname saw on the front was indeed Zero's blood. Kaname dismissed the two cousins and both him and Kaien went into Zero's room.

Kaien went to the side of Zero's bed and sat down next to his foster son and ran his hand through his hair. Zero was under the covers fully and only the top half of his head was showing, everything from his lips down were covered. For some reason Kaname felt hostile towards Kaien for running his hand through Zero's hair like he did on Friday night/Saturday morning. He smashed the feeling down as he knew that it was a father, even if he was just a foster guardian, take a concern for his son if he was harmed. Kaien saw the emotion that ran through Kaname's eyes and had a feeling that his son and Kaname were tied together somehow, but wasn't sure how yet. He got up and let Kaname take over as he needed to get back to his house/office to check on Yuuki and see if any students were there for some odd reason.

Kaname waited till he heard Kaien go down the stairs before walking over to where Kaien had sat. He looked at Zero's face and wished that he was there before it happened instead of checking of Yuuki, if he did stay then this wouldn't have happened. His coven mate was injured and tormented for some reason, maybe non at all other than to get at Kaname himself, and it ate at him. He sat down next to Zero and placed at hand on his sleeping face. His face was smooth and soft, as if he was still a human, most vampires that were born to their kind didn't have this, but if turned they kept that feature. Kaname ran his hand up Zero's face to his hair and ran his fingers through it, chuckling softly as Zero turned to his hand in an unconscious action. He smiled and continued to do this before leaving Zero to rest and him to go over a few things.

It was late afternoon when Zero woke again, Kaname had left again for a student counsel meeting, he was still the president no matter his status as a vampire, and Zero was alone. He felt a little stiff, but not in pain like yesterday, he guessed that someone healed him as on Kaien's orders 'cause no one would do it willingly and he'd be damned if Kaname ordered them to do it. He got up and went to take a shower, stumbling as he couldn't get his feet just yet. He stayed in the near scalding shower till he felt everything was numb on him and his body was just one colour, flushed red. He sighed and looked at the bathroom mirror, seeing that his eyes were a little dull then before 'guess Haruka's words really to my' he thought and let out a dry laugh, those words were true and he knew it all to well.

Few minutes later, Zero found himself dry, dressed and ready for class, though all he wanted to do was sleep again. He headed out of his room and through Kaname's to the main corridor again just like yesterday. He heard the voices going hushed and everyone looked at him, man did that make him feel so out of place with the Night class. They went back to talking again, only more hush-hush like then before. Zero stood near the stairs, hiding near the shadows of the stairs and waited for them to go to class. Kaname showed up a little later and they headed out to the school grounds, again Zero stayed in the back.

"He looks defeated, I've never seen him like this Akatsuki" Hanabusa spoke with his cousin. The taller blonde vampire nodded his head and looked back a little to see Zero farther back then yesterday.

"He's retreating in on himself" Akatsuki said lowly, though most of the vampires heard it and they looked back to the silver haired teenage vampire. Kaname felt that Zero's will and determination, the stuff that made Zero, Zero, wasn't there really, almost like he was a hollow form of himself and that made his heart squeeze slightly.

The group made their way through the crowd, without the perfects the were more tempted to come forward to them, though they were still hesitant with Zero in the back, wondering if he would snap at them so they still kept their distance. It was rather funny if you thought about it, them keeping away though wanting to touch something that was dangerous to them. Humans were rather interesting creatures that could be so naive at times to things that would harm them or even kill them.

"Chatty little girls aren't they?" The vampires in the front heard and they looked up to see Haruka walking towards the school building with a small evil smirk on her face. They wondered what it was for when they heard a girl scream at the top of her lungs. They turned and saw a young Day class girl hanging upside down from one of the trees and a dog it seemed was trying to get her. The vampires were getting annoyed with the noise when they saw Zero go over to the girl and dog.

The dog turned and barked at Zero. He saw that it was irritated because of it's foot that it was limping on. He got closer, ignoring the girls cries and leaned down, putting his hand out. The dog barked then went forward and sniffed his hand, it calmed down and licked his hand for acceptance then sat on it's haunches. Zero then went up and got the girl down from the tree, she was shaken mostly, but fine non the less and ran off after thanking Zero. He picked up the dog, since it was small enough to be picked up and walked away from the group to Cross's home to put the dog there so it didn't run around after he left, not noticing that he was being followed by a few of the Night class.

After putting the dog inside his old room and a note on the door, he knew that Kaien was out from the lack of noise, and went on his way, hurrying to class. The two Night students that followed him were glad that he didn't go in farther or he would of saw Yuuki who was still in Kaien's office, Kaien wanted to keep an eye on her while he worked. They also headed back, taking a shorter route to get back before Zero as to not make it suspicious. The bell rang for class to begin and all were in their respective areas, including Zero who made it on time, and Haruka began her lesson.

"Kiryu-San please stay after for a bit I have something from Kaien-San" Haruka said as the bell rang. A few of the Night class students were on edge by her and the ones who were put as Zero's watchers stayed behind to wait for him, though in the shadows. Zero was in a shaken position, fear of yesterday returned. Haruka smiled at this and handed a note to him that said 'You're being followed hunter spawn follow me before the others come in' and she went to a door that Zero didn't notice before that was hidden by a coat rack. She opened it and went in, pulling Zero in as well the silently closed the door. There was a platform then a bunch of stairs that lead downward, Zero was shoved down those stairs and he hit nearly every single one till he hit the bottom where he began coughing to get some air in his lungs. He coughed up blood as well and he felt that some of his ribs were cracked and one was dangerously close to his lung. Haruka laughed as she  
appeared out of the shadows.

"Ah that was fun ne?" she asked and pulled Zero up from the floor by his hair like yesterday and began dragging him towards a small area that had a chair and a light. Haruka put Zero in the chair and tied him to it, so he wouldn't move.

"I'm gonna take a crack at your mind and say that you're wondering why I hate you right? Well it's not really you, but really your father as he killed my mate. He killed her in cold blood just because she was a vampire and nothing more. I hate you because you're his blood and I can't go and torture your father since Shizuka got him and your mother. I can't go after your brother, he's Shizuka's pet and so I take my anger out on you. Plus your blood does taint our line, a hunter as the thing he hunts that's rich, it's a tragedy waiting to happen!" she rambled. Zero heard her and said nothing.

"Ah, but I do say this for all our kind when I say that you're better off dead" she finished and went over to a corner that Zero couldn't see into for the light and came back carrying a small Katana. It had symbols on it that Zero couldn't read. She had a sadistic and psychotic smile that freaked him out. A thought ran through his head._** 'Women are psycho whores...and for something To-San did I'm going to be killed for...well isn't life a bitch?'  
**_  
"Nice knowing you Kiryu Zero" she said before she rammed her Katana through Zero's stomach and went upwards to his heart.

**Me**: CLIFFHANGER! I'm a evil bitch go ahead and say it XD I know, but be happy I didn't have to give you a second one, but I did so nya! Hoped you enjoyed and REVIEW!

(**1**)- Rima calls everyone by their last name if they are treated by her

(**2**)- Takuma calls people by their last name dispute their status because of his position as vice-president of the student counsel.

(**3**)- I was asked was I meant by coven mate and it's really like if Zero was a werewolf and want not he would be part of the pack a pack-mate really so that's what I mean.


	7. C6: Only a dream

**Me**: I'm sorry to those who don't like the uke, Zero, being abused by a woman no less, but it's for the plot so get used to it.

Binding you to me-chapter6: Only a dream

Haruka felt something sharp in her side. Her hands dropped the Katana, making it fall to the floor, and she couldn't move a muscle. Her eyes flickered slightly and she saw a shadow at the side of the room, she hissed as the person came forward.

"Sakurai Haruka formally Hio Haruka, younger sister to Hio Shizuka, no wonder I had a bad feeling about you since I hired you" Kaien said as he read her file. Haruka glared at him in hatred and rage.

"You're not a hunter Cross and you know our rules so why are you attacking me?" she growled out. Kaien tilted his head towards the injured Zero, who was healing quicker then before since his heart wasn't hit and Haruka didn't use any of her powers this time.

"You attacked my son" he said, his eyes were like steel as he looked at the woman. Haruka looked at him then laughed.

"Oh how rich a vampire hunter-turned vampire spawn taken in by a human that's too rich" she nearly spit out. Kaien picked up the Katana that fell from the floor and looked at the symbol.

"Never thought you'd get a hold of Toga's Katana and you do know that this wouldn't kill Zero right? It only kills pure-bloods such as yourself, natural born vampires and Level-Es', Toga knew what he was doing when making this and kept it from killing his protégées" Kaien started talking about his fallen friend, "You see Haruka, Toga made this with his blood and in it all the hunters, even turned ones such as Zero, wouldn't be killed by it, if a hunter was harmed by this it would take their blood and the next time they were stabbed or cut it would go right through them like the wind. The symbol is from your kind is it not? From the OLD language correct? I know you know the word Diersedeierse(1) meaning Vampire death blade am I right?" he spoke, knowing that Zero was incoherent once again, and glad this time that he was. Kaien put the blade tip to Haruka's neck, it licked at her skin and ate a small part of her blood that split and vibrated at it. Kaien  
smirked and ran the blade down her neck to her chest.

"I'm going to kill you for harming my son, he's not only a hunter, but he's truly a vampire as well a cross connection that connects the two species. By harming him you not only harmed a hunter, but one of your own blood kin since it WAS Shizuka who turned him. You harmed your sister's Childe" Kaien enlightened her and let the blade continue to to slice, scratch and cut her while drinking her blood with each light touch. After letting the Katana go all the way to the ground he brought it up and put himself into a stance that couldn't be identified an looked at her with a heated glare.

"One more thing I'm Cross Kaien, ex-vampire hunter with vampire genetics inside me meaning I'm a cross-breed like Zero. He's my son in all, but blood and now I must kill you, have a horrible afterlife" Kaien said and with barely a flicker he moved to the other-side of the room. He turned and saw Hio Haruka's head slowly fall to the ground, blood ran down her neck and clothes then her body slumped to the floor. He walked over to his son and untied him, silently apologizing for not getting their quicker or getting the information fast enough to keep him from getting hurt even more. He lofted up Zero and walked up the stairs, with ease. When he was back to the classroom he saw the four vampires he stunned slowly come around. He chuckled when they jumped up and looked at him.

"Miss Sakurai has been fired and dealt with, she'll no longer be a threat now will you take Zero to his room, I've got to do a few things before going back to my office?" Kaien asked while handing his son to Senri and then leaving the four very confused vampires behind. Kaien wiped the blood off the Katana as he walked, thanking Kami that the four didn't notice it while he handed Zero over. He walked for a ways in the grounds forest area. After going through a hidden path, Kaien pulled some bushes away to reveal a grave. On the gravestone was a name of Yagari Toga, and underneath that was 'Top vampire hunter and qualifies teacher. Damn bastard will be missed'. Kaien smiled at the last part that he chiseled into the stone when he made it for his dear friend.

"Hey Toga it's been a while hadn't it?" he spoke to the gave and chuckled at what Toga might have spoken if he were around.

"I got your Katana back, thought you'd want it here till Zero found it on his next trip out here to visit. Nearly lost him and Yuuki in the past few days, Zero had to be transfered to the Night class and is with his kind now. Yuuki...I think she's going over things in her head, probably getting past figured out and thinking of what to do when she wakes. She's a tough girl that wants to please everyone, but her dear brothers' Kaname and Zero more so. I know you'd turn over in your grave right now if I told a few things that I think are making themselves clear to the world so I'm gonna let them unfold themselves. Well Toga I've got to get back to my office. I'll try to visit more often" and with that Kaien put the Katana next to the stone head then put the bushes back to keep the grave hidden, knowing that Toga didn't want his grave found by just anyone. Kaien sighed and headed to his office while thinking about the future that'll come sooner or later.

Senri and the others walked towards the dorm, Zero still unconscious to everything going on around him. They were greeted by Rima, Ruka, Serien, Kaname and Tsukiko at the doors. Rima went up to Senri and gave Zero a once over when she saw the blood. She blinked in confusion.

"How?" she started asking. Takuma explained things from the moment they went in till they got here.

"So really she was dealt with by Cross-San rather than us" he said as they went in, Senri took Zero to his room while being followed by Hanabusa. Kaname felt like growling at at his cousin, but kept himself in check. He didn't understand why though, he wished he could talk to his mother, but she was with his father and they were traveling(2). That left his uncle Rido, but he really didn't want to talk to him unless it was an absolute necessary and this wasn't...could he talk with Senri? Nope he immediately tossed that idea out the window, his cousin wouldn't know since he was younger then Kaname and kept mostly to himself and Takuma…yeah forget it he would let the knowledge grow a bit more before dabbling into it. He listened to the others talk for a bit before heading up to his room, knowing that Senri and Hanabusa were back already. He closed the door and locked it, for he had been ambushed by Day class girls before and that was scary don't ask him how  
they got in, he didn't even know.

He went to Zero's door and listened, he heard the sheets ruffle as Zero moved in his sleep and his slow heartbeat. He opened the door and went in. He saw that Zero was curled up in on himself and was breathing lightly, the sheets were a bit ruffled by his legs and arms. Kaname found the sight precious and kept it locked in his mind after seeing it. He went forward and watched the silverette sleep, he looked peaceful and Kaname wanted that, peace among the vampires and seeing Zero in a peace filled state made him happy. He heard Zero murmur something in his sleep and shift slightly, his hair circled his head in a halo movement. Kaname didn't know why, but he suddenly got the urge to kiss the silver haired teen, but he shook it off as he was hungry and remembered that he needed to get Zero some blood tablets to reign the hunger. He pulled back to leave, only to stop and glacé at Zero once more. He didn't understand why he felt like he was leaving someone  
dear to him, but he did. He sighed and left quickly to get Zero's Blood tablets.

Zero breathed softly as he was cradled by the shadowed man of his dreams. He now knew that the man was taker then him by a few inches and had dark brown-red eyes. He had a few clues and a voice, but still couldn't pit a full face to him yet. He saw the man smile at him and leaned down to kiss him. Zero returned it and smiled into the kiss. This started in the last dream when he saw the mans eyes. He enjoyed the kisses that he got and returned them fully. His whimpered when the man pulled away, he got a chuckle when he did, and got the man sucking on his neck. He gasped at the sensation, feeling sharp teeth on his flesh. He felt himself harden slightly from the sensation, he knew that his skin was sensitive to a persons touch, no matter who they were, hence why he kept away from most people, and now that one trait was kicking in. The man smirked as he nipped on Zero's pressure points that lined up on his neck. Zero twitched with each nip and soon was  
moaning when the man sucked on his nips.

"Zero" the man breathed and kissed him. Zero tangled his hands in the mans hair, though he couldn't see it, and fought for dominance, losing after a bit of the battle began. The man broke the kiss so they could breath and went down to Zero's throat, biting at the hollow of his throat. Zero whimpered at the sensation and gasped when the man played with him, pinching his nipples and fondling him through his pants. Zero was going foggy in his mind, he was hard as he was played with like a toy, and he gasped when he felt the other mans hardness on his ass. The man reached into Zero's pants and pulled out his hard length, slowly pumping it in a lazy manner. Zero moaned at the motion and felt the man slowly tighten his grip and move faster with each pump. Zero was going wild when he was going faster then his eyes could catch and he was gripped like a suction cup nearly, it felt gooooooood. The man pumped him a bit more, knowing that he couldn't last and he  
was right after about five more pumps Zero came in his hand. He let Zero spasmed in his arms while he brought up his hand to taste Zero's seed, he tasted like the sweetest thing on earth, he couldn't put a name to it, but he liked it. Zero was breathing heavily when the man whispered in his ear.

"It's time Zero" he said and the dream world faded. Zero shot up in his bed and looked around, his body was flush, his breath was in pants and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He saw no one in the room and felt something between his legs, he didn't look to known that he came from the dream, that was a damn good dream as well. He wondered why he was getting a wet dream, but didn't care and went to the bathroom for a shower.

**Me**: XP there I gave you a wet dream you sexually frustrated people and I killed Haruka. I also realized something, Kaname and Yuuki's father is named Haruka XD my bad oh well no harmed done as it happens from time to time anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear from you in reviews!

(**1**)- Diersedeierse is nothing more then a word I made up so don't go trying to look it up you won't find it.

(**2**)- Yes they are alive in the story and still doing incest, Rido is alive as well if you didn't catch that part. I didn't want Kaname as an orphan nor did I want Senri without a dad. Rido is also less of a demonic bastard than he is in the manga/anime.


	8. C7: Ruka's disturbing new hobby begins

**Me**: If you can't see this already I'm making this story a daily updation, it's just too fun to not write :D also there's a time skip in this chapter, just a warning.

Binding you to me-Chapter7: Ruka's disturbing new hobby begins

The shower water sprayed down in jets of hot steam nearly able to scold whoever was in the shower, but to Kaname it was a warm embrace that would come from his mate, if he ever found him or her. Kaname wasn't worrying about not finding his mate, he knew that they were still alive, he just had to wait a little longer to find him, call it a gut feeling, but he went by it. Grabbing the shampoo, Kaname squirted some into his hand then started to lather up his hair, making it clean once more(**1**). He massaged his scalp with the white mess till he felt that it was time to let the water do it's job. While Kaname washed the shampoo out he thought about the last month since Zero was transfered to the Night class. Zero was skittish since the run in with Sakurai Haruka and he kept farther away than the group wanted when they headed to class. Kaname felt that he was to blame since he kept spending more time with Yuuki, who only gained her colour back and nothing more, than here where he was needed. He really hadn't interacted with Zero since his first day of class, he didn't count the times when Zero was knocked out of commission. It was no wonder Zero kept to himself, no one, including Kaname himself, talked with Zero or anything else. They kept him at a distance that made Zero become a hermit of sorts.

He sighed and turned of the tap to the shower. As soon as the shower head stopped dripping water, Kaname got out to dry off and got ready for the day. He went a little slower then normal as it was the last day of the school term and they didn't go to class on this day, they were joining the Day class for festivities the whole day if they wished to. He cleared the steam from the shower off the mirror and looked at his reflection. Dark brown locks fell of the sides of his face, dripping with water, a toned chiseled chest that came from his vampire genetics and his combats with lower level vampires. Dark brown eyes with a hint of red that reflected in a certain light and showed his hunger for blood and a mate. He locked eye to eye with his reflection then felt a tug in his mind, his mother told him long ago before he started school that this meant he could see parts of his mate if it was time to claim them.

Kaname relaxed slightly and let his eyes dilate, so he could retreat to his mind and see just who his mate was, even if it was only a few characteristics. He saw a body smaller than his, shorter by a few inches, clear violet eyes that stared at him in two emotions, anger and possessiveness. He could tell from the shape that it was a male, but nothing more as the image was blurred, he was so close to knowing, just a little longer and he'd know who he was supposed to be with. He dropped his head and thought about things he read over the last month since the dreams started to happen and he started to see his mate. He'd always started in darkness, always, and he saw a small person run out of a blinding light, running towards him, the person would always be in pain when they ran into his embrace. At first he couldn't see anything but a blurry image in his arms then with each dream they became a little clearer and he could see things after a while. He heard their voice and loved how rich it sounded, how smooth a vocal they were when he played with them. He smirked as he remembered the first time he played with the person of his dreams, they were so responsive to his touch and they tasted so good. He knew he said a name, but couldn't hear what he said and saw as they blurred out of his arms for the dream ending.

The books his mother gave him stated, dreams were the second to last stage of finding their mate. The first was just a feeling, then a sort of link was form to know where they were, he couldn't pinpoint this one as he had several on his watch list, and that link would form into a sense of possessiveness then dreams would start and then a certain thing had to happen for the two mates to exchange blood, usually the dominant had to give the submissive then when they fully bonded the submissive gave the dominant some of their blood to start sealing the bond as they had a physical intercourse to fully seal it, they could wait up to a year to bond if they're not read or the submissive was gravely injured. After he read the books and learned about what went on for dominants, his mother didn't want to give him the submissives as it was for his mate, he was curious on how his mate was doing things.

A knock came in his door as he finished dressing. Raising an eyebrow, Kaname went over and opened door, seeing that it was Ruka he let her in, knowing that Zero was still sleeping in his room(**2**). She looked at the closed door that she knew headed to Zero's room. Kaname saw her looking and closed the door.

"He won't hear, he's asleep still and the walls block off any noise, the door has barely any spots on it that would allow sound to go through" Kaname explained. Ruka nodded and went over to a seat that Kaname had pointed out for her use, he went over to a couch that was in front of the chair.

"Kaname-sama how much longer do you think we can keep Kiryu in the dark, he's closed off from everyone, including you. I think it's time that he-"

"No...not yet, just a little longer then we'll step in…only if he doesn't figure it out" Kaname interrupted her, Ruka didn't mind and nodded afterwards. Her eyes went to Zero's door again. For a reason she didn't know, she wanted to get to know Zero, but kept her distance because she didn't want to give a hint on what happened to Yuuki and his transfer to the Night class. She sighed silently and bowed her head to Kaname, showing that she was finished. Kaname dismissed her and let her leave, but called out to her when she got to the door.

"Send Takuma to me when you see him" getting a nod, Kaname watched Ruka leave. Kaname let his eyes float to Zero's door, he really didn't want Zero to know, part of him wanted to as for a vendetta for Yuuki, but that part was slightly smothered by a sense that wanted to protect the silverette. He shook his head and went to the door so he could head to the dorm library.

Ruka stood outside of Takuma and Senri's door, she didn't want to enter, but she didn't want Kaname to wait more then he had to so she stood here, debating on weather or not to go in their room. She gave into the need to serve Kaname and open the door so she could slide it and closed it. What a mistake on her part. After she stepped in and closed the door, groans and moans hit her sensitive ears, her back went straight as a line and she turn oh so slowly. Her eyes grew nearly three sizes larger then normal as she saw the two mates stripping each other, kissing, going at it like animals really. She gulped lightly and went to open the door again, only to not find the handle and she couldn't turn away from the two, fearing that they would attack her and bring her into it. She wasn't a virgin by any means, but the touch of a male sent horrible shivers up her spine. She slid to the floor and hid in a corner behind some chairs, she couldn't see them, but the noise they made left little to imagine. They growled, snipped, snarled, moaned, groaned and howled. She covered her ears in order to block out some of the noise, but it was useless as the noise rang in her ears. She blinked and felt her hair stand on end as she saw that there was no chair in front of her, they were moved by the mixing of the mates power.

She watched them, feeling strange as if getting caught watching a filthy porno, but she continued watching them, unable to look away or move. A wet substance hit the top of her lip and she put her hand up to see what it was. Pulling her hand away she saw red on her finger tips, she had a fucking nose bleed! She pinched the bridge if her nose to make it stop, her small amount of blood didn't deter the two males as they had bitten each other multiple times to make te other bleed. Ruka continued watching, her face becoming flushed with the scene and oh did she feel dirty by just watching them, she knew that she wouldn't be able to look a them the same way again and she had a feeling that she was gonna see a lot of male on male action in the future. After what seemed like years to Ruka, but was really lime fourth minutes, they two climaxed and calmed down enough to let their senses come back to them. They blinked when they felt a presence and looked around, they saw Ruka in a corner, flushed in the face, holding her nose and her eyes were glued to them.

Takuma had the decency to blush and cover himself, Senri smirked at her and went over to her, bare, his penis moving back and forth, though Ruka wasn't disturbed by it anymore, and having an air of arrogance about him. He leaned down to her level and kept the smirk on his face then spoke a few words, though that set Ruka off.

"Enjoy the show, eh Ruka?" those words sent her off to the door, still holding her nose and rushing out with the door slaking and Senri laughing at the just reward he got for the girl, she had been gutsy he'd give her that, but from seeing her flee he had a feelin that he'd get an upper hand on her now when they had yelling matches. Takuma glared at Senri and pulled him into bed when he was near and curled up, not caring that they may have traumatized one of their classmates.

**Me**: This was sort of a filler to get a show on the others when they are not in class or trying to watch Zero. Poor Ruka will remember this for a looooooong time XD And yes this was also a start to the next chapter, you will see.

(**1**)- I believe that they would want to keep clean even if they don't have to do much, just felt like having Kaname bare in a shower washing his hair and doing so like a normal person really XD.

(**2**)- They sleep at different times and have the same dreams they also come in their point of views, it can happen and it has so don't say anything if you don't like that or are confused.


	9. C8: JK has all the answers

**Me**: Ugh I have a problem, I have this thing where I pair up people of the same gender and make a story...yeah that's what I tell people when they see what I read and ask. Anyway I'm gonna just say that this happened only a few hours and it was funny XD yeah it dripped with sarcasm and inappropriate jokes X3.

Binding you to me-Chapter8: J.K. Has the answers to your questions

Kaname heard Takuma and Senri's door slam shut and feet run past the library, he also smelt a small bit of blood and smirked to himself. He knew that Ruka watched them and couldn't escape before they finished. He didn't really need to see Takuma, he just needed something to get Ruka to not such a hard ass at times and now he had it. He had to thank Senri later as he knew that he had talked to her and made her run. He flipped through some books that were laid about and saw that this book was in Zero's old room before the transfer, he also remembered the dog and wondered if it was still there or did Kaien get rid of it? He didn't care about animals so much, but he knew Zero did and that dog made him smile a little, even if no one else saw it.

While Kaname pondered over the dog he didn't notice that Zero had woken up. Zero had shivered at the last dream as it let him in an orgasmic being. He got up and went to the shower, tossing his boxers into the hamper to do later(**1**). When he got the water to the right temperature he got in and just let the water soak up into his skin, loving the feeling as it would make him more sensitive then when he was dry(**2**). He didn't know why he liked the feeling, but he did and just basked in the warm water, though he usually liked it over heated, he didn't today as he was already slightly heated from the dream. Zero thought about the dream and knew that he would know the man's face soon, he just had a little bit left and started to think. He knew about three men with dark hair, though one was dead and another already had a mate(**3**) so that left Kaname, but that was ridiculous. Kaname didn't like him, though even before the incident that he didn't remember he did  
notice Kaname pop up where ever he was even if it was his eyes playing tricks in the dark.

He sighed and went to wash his hair that had shampoo in it that he did when he pondered what the man in his dream was. He hoped that the man was Kaname for some reason that he couldn't tell, as it was alien to him, and shook it off, putting it to the back of his mind. Soon the water was off and Zero was dried by towel. He was going to see if Kaname would let him visit Kaien or Yuuki, as he didn't know what happened to her, when he saw a few books on his bed, a note stuck up from the top one. Zero grabbed it and started to read it.

_**Dearest Zero,**_

_** These books will tell you all you need to know about your dreams and questions you have on a few things. Tell me anything when you have contact with me. Also keep these hidden till we meet.**_

-J.K.

P.S. You'll know a lot about me really soon dear. 

Zero was confused when he read the note and a few more questions added on to the ones he had that was still stirring in his mind for a month since he was transfered over when he didn't know what was going on. First and for most who the he'll was J.K.? That was no one he knew on campus, though he knew two families that had the last name with a K and that was Kain and Kuran and he highly doubted that it was either of them would know about him other than that his family were hunters in the past. He hung his head and shook it before looking at the books, there were four of them, then picked the top one. He read the title 'Submissive mate coming into genes' and blinked. He was going into his mating gene? He blinked and put it down and went to the next. 'Vampire society: Rules and government system of vampires of all kinds' okay why would he need to know this? The next two he saw were 'Blood bindings: Final mating stage' it was rather slim and the last was  
'Vampire and Vampire-Hunter history: Family trees and past events' he was interested in this one and opened the cover to see another note.

_**'Thought you'd want to know about your and vampires past and see if you were related to some or other vampire-hunters**_

-J.K.'

Zero smiled lightly and opened up to the first page and saw that it was his mother's family tree and started to read.

Kaname walked into Kaien's office an saw him petting the dog that Zero brought to the Cross house. Kaien looked up and smiled lightly.

"Thought I would keep an eye on this little guy till Zero could take care of him. I know it was Zero as he is the only one who can get into his room besides me without being forceful" Kaien said answering the few questions Kaname had. Kaname nodded and went to see Yuuki, she was still comatose after a month and gaining paleness from lack of sun, but Kaname just wanted to see her eyes not in fear under their lids. He ran his fingers through her hair and saw her twitch slowly, but nothing more, just like the other times. He sighed silently then got up, he had some work to do before the festivities began. He looked at Yuuki one more time before turning to leave, though Kaien spoke before he could leave.

"You won't be able to hide Yuuki from Zero much longer...He needs to know before something happens" He told Kaname without looking up from his papers that he went back to after Kaname went to see his daughter. Kaname stood a little straighter then before and looked back to Kaien. Why was everyone fixated with letting Zero know? He knew that Zero had to know, but he didn't want him to know anymore for some reason, like he had a feeling that if Zero knew then he'd go and do something to himself for harming Yuuki and he didn't want that.

"Why dies he have to know? When Yuuki wakes up then it will be past it and he'd never know" he spoke softly and turned to leave again, not seeing Kaien's smile that held answers to questions that Kaname wished he could ask. Oh how Kaien wanted to tell him and Zero, but thanks to another person he wouldn't and let the events go on their own. He went back to his papers and the dog he had in the office went to Yuuki's side and laid down to sleep. 

Zero had gone through nearly half of the first book he had started reading, so engrossed in it that nothing stopped him from continuing his knowledge gaining. He learned that all the vampire hunters were related by blood and that they started from about nine families that interbreed with each other over the centuries, though the blood was diluted enough to not make deformities, and that every few decades that came to pass a few vampires joined the line such as Shiki, Hio, that made him shiver in horror, Aido and Souen. He sighed and wondered why his parents never showed him this, he could of lived with others instead of being left alone after Yagari died, even if they were vampires. He saw that he was a direct cousin to Ruka by his mother and Ruka's father, both being a generation difference from each other as the Souen joined his mother's side just before she was born, after she was conserved though. Also he was a not so distant cousin with Shizuka and Haruka by his father, though how that happened he didn't know, both were psychotic and both had been out for his blood. He sighed and put the book down and rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers, not seeing why Shizuka went after his family at all and probably wouldn't till he was put in the same room with her to talk and he'd be damned if that happened any time soon, though he'd might see Ichiru with her, he pondered then decided against it. They had been separated and weren't gonna be family again no matter what since Ichiru spoke on how he hated him when they were younger.

_'I really need to talk to Kaien'_ Zero thought and went to his door and opened it, he didn't see Kaname in the room and looked at the clock, 7:20 most, if not all, of the others were at the gathering at the moment so he could sneak away and talk to Kaien for a bit then go back before anyone noticed he was gone. He just wanted to talk to someone who he was familiar with and that was Yuuki and Kaien, but Yuuki hadn't made any attempt to make contact with him since he last saw her and he had been worried about her, so he really needed to know. So with the destination set, Zero left the Moon dorm on his own without anyone knowing. How bad could it be?

**Me**: ooooooooooh Zero you're in a world of trouble soon...though somethings happen for reason so we will see what the future holds :3

(**1**)- Zero does his own laundry since he was smaller.

(**2**)- Water makes skin sensitive if you didn't know.

(**3**)- He could figure out that Senri and Takuma were mates without asking.


	10. C9: Sneaking after dark

**Me**: Um I was given a view from the reader and was noted that my story has long paragraphs. Okay just to let you know I type on an iPod and quickly do the misspelled words on the computer after I email it to myself so I don't know what my paragraphs look like on an iPod till I have it on the computer an then I see what I can do to cut it down so I'm sorry of they are a little long blame my eye sight for this as I can't type on a comp that much anymore since it kills my eyes, being near sighted sucks cause the computer makes it seem smaller then it is and I can't put it bigger cause I forget to put it back to the smaller so again forgive me.

**Note**: Sorry this is late I had things to do yesterday and couldn't update. Also sorry that this is short, next chapter will be longer, I PROMISE!

Binding you to me-Chapter9: Sneaking after dark

Zero slipped through the darkness of the school grounds unnoticed. He could see the activities were going on in the main building's music room. He saw several of the Day class members, girls were sqealing 'Idol-sempai!' and 'Wild-sempai', he felt bad for Akatsuki since he was the more refrained vampire then Hanabusa. He rushed off before Rima saw him when she came out of the room to the balcony. He continued to the Cross house, not knowing that he altered one of his dorm mates.

Kaname sipped of some wine that Kaien allowed for the Night class, and watched the other students and his coven mingle. He felt each one without having to see them around the room. He stopped sipping when he felt another presence, he couldn't tell who for all the commotion and others spread around him. He thought of who it could of been, only three people stayed at the dorms, Ruka, Zero and Senri, but the presence was a tingle that gnawed at him when he thought about it. Seeing as all the others had a similar feeling like a rush of wind. He thought about Zero's presence, even if he was around him he wasn't in-tuned enough to pinpoint him out of a crowd.

Kaname motioned for Takuma and sent him to the dorm quickly, he hoped that it was either Ruka or Senri 'cause that presence was heading into the direction of Kaien and Yuuki. He continued to sip on the wine and pondered over the presence that moved by quickly and smoothly in the growing night.

Takuma arrived at the dorm and saw Ruka and Senri sitting in opposite chairs and having an argument over her going into their room when they were intimate.

"Intimate right more like animals in rutting for a mate" she spoke in a hiss, a blush forming on her face. They stopped when they noticed Takuma.

"Takuma is something wrong?" Senri asked seeing him very pale, even more noticeable that his normal complexion. Takuma looked up to when Zero's room was and back to them. He then turn and ran, getting followed by the two other vampires. They didn't take long to get to the music room and quietly slipped over to where Kaname was. Kaname saw them and felt his eyes widen before they even spoke.

"Zero wasn't there" was on Takuma's lips before he even got them out he saw Kaname slip out of the room by a back door and head off, no one in the Day class noticed he left, but the others did. They kept their faces stone like and continued to mingle with the humans. They had a feeling that they'd need to keep them busy and away from where Kaname was headed.

Zero poked his head inside the door of the Cross house. There was no movement so he guessed that Kaien had left and Yuuki was somewhere in the house cause he could feel her presence in the house. The main room was cold, meaning that Kaien had been gone for a while. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dark room, it was darker outside than in the house, and he went in more, careful of creaking spots that he'd learn about on day one. It was silent and eerie to a human, but Zero ignored to creepy feeling about the house and went to his old room.

'I hear a soft snoring noise...did Kaien keep the dog?' Zero asked himself while opening the door. He saw the dog sleeping on the floor next to his bed, now getting a good look at it, Zero could see that it was a male corgi-Yorke mix and had a weird looking coat and a short snout. He shook his head and left the dog alone to sleep before heading to Kaien's office where he could feel Yuuki's presence the strongest. As his hand hit the door-handle a hand landed on Zero's shoulder, making him flinch slightly, and turn around. He was met with Kaien's smiling face and a hug from the rambunctious man that took care of him.

"Zero it's good to see you!" he said and backed up to see his son. He smiled when he saw Zero's healthy complexion as he knew that he ate a few weeks ago, thanks to Kaname's inspection. He saw Zero's hand on the door and knew that Zero felt Yuuki since he drank her blood, he didn't want to stop him, but knew that Kaname was coming to get him.

"What are you doing here by the way, I didn't get a message from Kaname saying that you were gonna visit, if so I would of cleaned up a little" Kaien said, acting ignorant as usual when he was with Zero or Yuuki. Zero gave a shaky smile knowing that he got caught, but didn't care at the moment as he wanted to see Yuuki. He turned around when he heard the door knock and Kaien went to get it. He quickly ducked into the office and locked it, giving him a little bit of time to find Yuuki. He breathed a little and froze, he smelt a very faint scent of dried old blood.

_**'Why does that smell familiar?'**_ he asked himself and slowly turned around to the office.

**-Moments earlier with Kaien and Kaname-**

Kaien opened the door to let Kaname in, knowing that it was him, before hearing the office door close. He turned his head as the door locked. Kaname rushed over to the door and started to hit the door, banging it with his fists and kicking it, but it didn't budge under his strength. He growled and started to use his powers when Kaien made him stop, he looked at the headmaster an saw him holding a key.

Kaname let Kaien open the door and then pushed open the door and headed inside with a rush. Both saw Zero on his knees, they couldn't see his face, but that quickly didn't make them from stop from grabbing him. Kaname put his hands over Zero's eyes to keep him from looking anymore and Kaien hit a pressure point on the side of his neck to put him out. Kaname held Zero, not letting him go for a moment, his hand still over Zero's eyes that were leaking blood tears. He closed Zero's eyes and lifted him up to bridal style, turning to Kaien who sat limply at his desk.

"I know I wanted him to know, but to see her before we told him wasn't what I wanted…he's remembering everything in full force and with a bit more for the level-E that resides inside him will make him feel what he did to Yuuki again" he said in a sorrow. Kaname nodded and slid into the shadow, he wanted to hit himself upside the head for not using the shadows before. He held Zero close to him and arrived in Zero's room, not looking up from Zero's bloody tear stained face while he walked to the bed. He placed Zero under the covers and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Forgive me Zero, I wanted to protect you from knowing" Kaname said softly before rubbing Zero's cheek to get rid of the tear trail that resided there. He leaned down again and kissed his hair, not sure why he did so, then left the room in preponderance. He sat in his room to think and wait for Zero to wake, he didn't need to go back to the festivities as the others could handle the humans. He just wanted to be near Zero when he went crazy.

The others felt a shift in the air and knew not to let the humans leave anytime soon, they knew it had to deal with Zero and were on wait for Kaname to call them if needed. Their world was changing, they knew if from that simple shift in the wind.

**Me**: Mah! It has begun! Wait till you see the self harm on Zero's part and sorry for those who don't want Zero harmed, it's for the story, just like Haruka's harm on Zero and Zero's attack on Yuuki, it's needed. So yeah wait for the next chapter!


	11. C10: Past pain causes presant brutality

**Me**: Wow you people can be so morbid and interested in ways I hurt Zero, I only can Imagen how he feels and try to make it me in Zero's place to make it more realistic to you readers so yeah I'm a little morbid as well XP hope you enjoy! Also there is a little **Zero x level-E Zero** action in the chapter.

Binding you to me-Chapter10: Past pain causes present brutality

Blood dripped down his chin, red eyes scanned the night as he relished in the sweet serum. He felt a psychotic smile slowly spread across his face, making more blood flow out of his mouth. He ran a hand through his silver hair, smearing blood in it. He loved being free, the one who normally inhabited the body was watching him, he turned and smiled at him, scaring him. He laughed silently and went towards his side, seeing him shake in fear, he continued to chuckle at his act. He wasn't going to harm the normal one, no that wouldn't be right, he'd let the normal one taste a piece if what he was missing.

"Zero, Zero, Zero still hiding from your nature?" he spoke to the normal one. Zero shook as he watched his inner monster come closer. He didn't know if the other vampires could see their level-E's or not, but he could and his level-E terrified him to no end. A bloody hand ran along his cheek, letting blood be smeared across his skin. It was warm against his flesh, it felt like it was gaining heat so it could burn him. His level-E started crackling insanely at his face.

"Now, now Zero I won't hurt you, you know, no I love you to much to hurt you. No I'm gonna let you see what it was like to be free from the rules and the world. You need to let go my dear Zero, you need to give into your inner beast, give into me" the level-E spoke while stroking his cheek and running the other hand up and down his back when he had Zero in his grasp. Zero trembled when the level-E turned slightly to grab a goblet full of a dark liquid. He slowly sipped the liquid, not letting any drops spill to give away what it was and then put it down before turning to back to Zero. He eyed the normal one and the leaned forward, putting his lips to Zero's in a kiss, which Zero gasped at and tried to push him away.

Having the gasp happen allowed the level-E to slowly let the liquid to flow into Zero's mouth, and since the level-E did pull back, Zero had to swallow the liquid to not drown. After all the liquid, now know as blood since the taste lingered on Zero's tongue, was gone the level-E pulled back and smiled as a few droplets had escaped and trailed down the side of his mouth. He ran his thumb over the trail to clean the skin and held Zero as he started to remember the night he made himself forget. He kissed Zero's forehead and rubbed soothing circles on his back when Zero convulsed slightly, a effect that would happen when the blood traveled to a new part of the body. He leaned against a wall while holding _his_ normal one, _his_ owner, _**his**_ Zero. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through the silky silver tresses of hair upon Zero's head.

Zero could see Yuuki standing on one of the rooftops of the school buildings, looking around for students out past their curfew. He felt the wind go past him, he smelled Yuuki's scent and felt himself growl slightly as he saw himself land on the rooftop. The eyes were dark, dark red and held utter hunger inside them. He rushed forward to stop himself, but his body passed right through him. He turned when he heard Yuuki speak to him. He saw her defenseless and frowned when he saw himself stop the disappear in the air only o reappear behind Yuuki. Then he watched as he all, but aggressively maul Yuuki's neck, he could feel the sensation of her blood run down his throat once more and he held his throat, trying to make it stop.

He could feel the level-E inside him purr and come alive with the blood, he didn't like this nor wanted to see it, but he couldn't stop watching as he jerk back and let Yuuki's body fall in a dead heap to the ground while she was staring at the sky in a sorrow filled horror that he didn't really remember seeing the first time, it looked like she was feeling true sorrow for him, but he knew that she was terrified of him in every single way. He followed himself off the roof and into the forest, passing the buildings and the stables where he could see the hell horse Lily sleeping.

He watched as he went into the safe-house, his bloody rose drawn. He darted into the first room he saw and fell to the ground when he stumbled over his feet. Words were spoken, he couldn't hear them, but he knew they were___'I attacked Yuuki! I ATTACKED her!'_. A paper was pulled from a hidden compartment from the floor. He used Yuuki's left over blood to write something on it, curious to what he wrote he went over. In large bloody letters he saw _**'Kill myself if I remember, everyone will be safer I kill myself .Z'**_ and then he heard feet come towards the room.

When he turned back from looking, the paper was gone and the bloody rose was held to his temple and the trigger was pulled, then everything went black. Zero was drawn back to where his level-E was and he felt arms around his body. He started to move and he felt the arms tightened, in a natural state of panic, Zero started to struggle. He heard someone trying to soothe him, to calm him down, he didn't hear and continued to struggle. A sharp bite to his neck made him stop, the mouth that caused the bite slowly pulled away and licked at the wound that was inflicted upon his neck.

"There, there my dear sweet Zero, no need to struggle. I'll protect you from the big bad world" the level-E spoke softly in his ear. Zero's heart started to pound at the declaration, he felt a chill run through him and slowly everything faded, though the arms of the level-E were the last to disappear. He heard the level-E call out one thing before he woke. _**'**__You won't be able to fight me my dear sweet Zero, you'll give in sooner or later'__**  
**_  
Violet eyes opened to the little amount of light that filled the room. Zero blinked to clear the haze of his mind the jerked upwards when he remember what he saw. Yuuki was in Kaien's off, in a coma, neck wrapped up and dried blood was still under the wraps of medical bandages. He remembered himself attacking Yuuki and the note, he remembered his note to self and quickly got up and away from the bed, knowing that Kaname wasn't far and he wanted to off himself before Kaname entered to stop him. He thought for split second in his scrambled mind that he should lock the door, even if it would only give him just seconds it was needed, so he quickly went over and quietly locked it.

His head turned to the mirror that hung on his wall, he remembered what his dad told him just merely hours before Shizuka attacked them. _'Use this mirror to clean your soul my son, this mirror will kill the vampire in you and let your soul be released into the afterlife'_ those words rang in his ear. He walked over towards it and stared at himself, he didn't see his reflection, no he saw his inner beast the level-E stare back at him in his bloody glory. Zero blinked and shook his head, but still saw the level-E staring at him then began to place his hands on the mirror and move his lips. Zero didn't know what he was saying and really couldn't care if he did hear them.

He reared his hand back them with all his strength he could manage, he let his arm fly forward and let his fist that formed from his hand, smash into the mirror. The level-E slowly disappeared in the shards of glass that fell to the floor and around Zero's feet. His hand throbbed in the pain of the glass being embedded in his skin, blood trickled down his arm and hand, some falling to the shards of glass on the floor while more went to his shirt. His arm dropped to his side then his legs lost their will to keep him up.

His eyes glazed with one word that was chanted inside his mind. _'Die, die, die, die, DIE!'_ the last _'die'_ sent him into motion. His non-injured hand grabbed the biggest, sharpest and cleanest piece of glass he could find. He looked at it with unseen vision, the words were loud in his ears and continuous. With a swipe he began to create gashes and long, uneven, jagged cuts into his skin. He felt no pain, his body numb with unknown adrenaline and ecstasy from the free falling ambrosia that seeped out of the wounds.

Zero couldn't hear someone banging on the door no hear people shouting for him to open the door, he continued his self mutilation and inner chanting of _'die'_. When his hand was grabbed and the glass was taken away he continued with his claws, letting them rip into his flesh and muscle that lied beneath it. He was slowly dying, he knew it for his inner demon was trying to heal him a little, not really putting in any effort to try and stop him. His hand then went up to his tattoo and began clawing, scratching and destroying the skin around it. His mind finally said enough and let him leave the world of consciousness.

He floated in and out of the darkness of life and death. He could hear people nearly screaming for someone to get help, but he couldn't understand why. He wasn't needed in the living world and he had damned his afterlife when he attacked Yuuki so he would probably forever float the darkness of the world that lies in-between the two. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and play with his hair, lulling him into a dreamless sleep. He turned and saw his level-E smiling down at him, continuing to card his fingers through Zero's hair. The level-E leaned forward and kissed Zero's lips, licking them as to ask Zero for him to enter, all while letting his fang slice a bit of his tongue. Zero opened slightly, allowing the level-E to slip his tongue in, and he could taste to copper like substance of blood.

His eyes widened slightly at the taste and continued to let the level-E kiss him, not knowing that he had created a bond with the level-E, making it so he could take over when he wanted to or do other things as well. His eyes closed when the level-E backed away, smiling in victory as the bond settled. The level-E turned to the minds-eye of Zero's subconsciousness and saw Kaname and the other vampires trying to save _**his**_ Zero from dying. He knew Zero couldn't die easily with a stupid mirror, no his Zero was stronger then that, he just didn't know it. He watched his Zero sleep soundly in his arms and watched as he faded with the vampire's waking him, he would be free of the world and he would get his Zero and hide him away from the others' who wished to harm him.

Yes he would make the world pay for harming his Zero, and he would start with **Kuran** **Kaname**.

=========  
**Me**: Now what do you think? I sort of used Kubo Tite's idea of a inner hollowing **BLEACH** to create the level-E that resides inside Zero and the other vampires, so don't say that I took an idea assuming that I stole it or not realize it, 'cause I disclaim any idea that belongs to it's original owner. Next chapter will be from the other vampires' P.o.V. Also Yes the level-E is a psycho, sort of like Shirosaki (Hollow Ichigo) from Bleach, and he will be used and seeing that he is an **OC** he is **M.I.N.E.** If anyone wants to use him in a VK story then ask, just don't take him and say that he's yours.

**Extra Note**: The level-E needs a name and I have no clue what to call him so ideas are welcomed till October 1st.


	12. C11: Bonds are thicker then blood 

**Me**: wow people like my level-E Zero...nice :D I do hope you'll see why I made him in the chapters, it's a bit hard to explain, but it's like Shirosaki wanting to make Ichigo stronger, only that the level-E has romantic feelings for Zero, while still wanting to take over the body…yeah that's the simplest I can do -cough-cough- ANYWAY hope you like the chapter as this will just keep going for a while...OH! One more thing I start school again on the 23rd of this month so the updates won't come daily, probably if I have little to no school work, but if I have projects or a whole work load then yeah no updates. Well enjoy!

Binding you to me-Chapter11: Bonds are thicker then blood.

Kaname couldn't explain why he did this, but he did, he bound Zero to himself. He paced in front of his bed, which now had an occupant, Kuran-Kiryu Zero, his bonded. He replayed the memory of what happened to make him bind Zero that only happened just a few hours ago.

-**Memory**-  
_  
The wind blew past his face as he sat on one of the roofs, he felt calm up on the roofs at night. No one bothered him and he could collect his thoughts together. The feeling of Zero in his arms was still there and he couldn't get the thought out of his mind that it felt good. He could feel Zero's tears on his hand as if it just happened, though that was a little while ago. His heart pounded lightly when he thought of the silverette in that condition, hopelessly remembering the event of attacking Yuuki._

He shook his head slightly and took a _deep breath of air and relished in the cool feeling against his marble like skin. He saw the sun started to rise in the distance of the eastern walls of the campus, he dived into the shadows to get away from the glaring of the small spot of sun that peaked out from the ground._

Kaname arrived in his room just as the sun started to show itself in all it's bright glory. He closed the curtains and basked in the darkness of his room. He sighed and sat down to relax slightly, his thoughts were still in a jumble, but a little more organized than before. He closed his eyes for a second then jumped up when he smelt blood, lots of it, coming from Zero's room.

Without hesitation, Kaname went over to the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. He grumbled and used his vampiric power to open the door, well throw it to the wall really, and he went into the room. He practicably keeled over with the amount of blood that wafted his senses. His pupils were dilated as he turn to see Zero stab himself over and over again. He knew the others would be there soon, the festivities were ending and he was calling out for a few to get Kaien and a few others got get to where he was.

_**"KIRYU! What are you doing?"**__ he called out, but saw that they fell upon deaf ears. He grabbed Zero's hand and twisted it to get the piece of glass out of it, seeing that his hand was cut into ribbons when he did. Zero then started to claw at himself, digging into his flesh, muscle, nerves and a bit of bone as well. Kaname grabbed his other hand after he started at his neck._

_**"Zero…Hold on"**__ he spoke softly, unknowing that he said Zero's first name. He called out when he heard the door opening, knowing that it was Kaien. Kaname was at a loss, he didn't know what to do, his heart was pounding in an nonrhythmic pattern, his senses were hay-wired and nerves nerves were fried, all because he could see that Zero was dying in his arms. Sure vampires died all the time, but one didn't go and tried to take their own life, especially in such a gruesome manner.  
__  
There was a gasp and several feet pounding against the floor. Kaname saw Kaien coming forward and assess the damage while calling out orders as seeing that Kaname was in no condition to do so. After he set the others to their tasks he got Kaname's attention and slowly started speaking to him._

_**"Kaname there is only one thing you can do to save him right now"**__ he started slowly, __**"Zero needs blood and no ordinary vampire can give him blood, but you. Your untainted pure-blood can save him understand?"**__ he asked the frazzled Kaname. The vampire nodded in understanding and Kaien spoke again._

_**"Good now we need to wake him first and you need to cut your wrist to let the blood flow and so he can feed easier"**__ Kaien said while starting to shake his son. Kaname nodded and bit into his wrist to let the blood start flowing. When Zero's glazed violet eyes opened, Kaname put his bleeding wrist to Zero's partly opened mouth. Several drops fell into his mouth and on his lips, awakening his hunger and need to stay alive, though not his own need. Zero grabbed the wrist, bit into it and started to drink greedily at the nectar that flowed from it._

Kaname winced slight from Zero's fangs at first, but schooled his expression as he saw Zero's wounds close quickly from him drinking his blood. After a minute n a half Zero detached himself and licked his lips before falling into a deep sleep, by then Kaname had regain control of his emotions. He silently cursed that he had his mother's emotions and his father's control meaning that his emotions would act up if someone important to him was harmed. Kaien picked up his son and walked out of the room and had Senri block it off when he came in to give him a report on the others having calmed down.

He placed Zero on Kaname's bed and covered him slightly, knowing that he'd be out for a while. He smirked lightly as he saw a slight glow around Zero, his 'aura' if you will, signaling that he had made the bond quick enough. He needed to contact a few people to confirm his suspicion before talking to Kaname and Zero, when he woke. He turned to Kaname so he could tell him about the bond. Kaname listened as he finished the explanation.

_**"So you see Zero now can't die unless you do, nor can he cause physical harm to his body as the bond would flare up and immobilize him"**__ Kaien stated, __**"I have a to do something now so contact me when he wakes" **__then he left. Kaname had a very bad feeling that something would be reveled soon and that some people would be coming to the school...at least it was summer and he could keep a closer eye on Zero without having the Day class around to be harmed if he goes on a rampage.  
_  
-**End** **of** **memory**-

Kaname shook his head as he opened the curtains to let in the moonlight. He knew that Kaien would move the Night class to a different area to have the Moon dorm updated and the horror scene destroyed. He just didn't know when and he knew that his coven would follow him where ever he went, even their own families couldn't take them away from their coven as they were bind to him through ancient forces.

There were quite a few of vampires who weren't in his coven and that was most of the Night class itself, they only followed him for his blood status and they would be leaving soon for either the summer or because they graduated from the school. He could feel the rest of his coven wondering around the school and dorm, and his unofficial coven members Kaien and Yuuki, who was still unresponsive though that was nothing new. Kaname breathed in and smelt Zero's honey and spice sent that he was drawn to, he never really noticed the honey smell till after he bound Zero to him, but it was addictive.

He shook slightly at the thought of having Zero under him, thrashing, begging him and he, Kaname, dominating him. Kaname blinked, shook his head and blushed lightly. Where did _**that**_ come from? He started to think that it was due to the blood loss from Zero drinking from him and nodded, yeah that was what it was the loss of blood. With that in mind he went down stairs to talk to his coven.

Kaien spoke through the phone with the person on the other end.

"So it has started then Kaien?" a female voice came from the speaker.

"Yes Ri it has…the bond formed quickly and the aura was slightly gold in colour" he spoke to the woman known as Ri. She giggled happily from her side of the phone and wrote a few things down.

"Alright we will be in the country in a few days, our travels have ended when Har ticked off some locals" Ri said laughing at a few things that went through her mind.

"You'll have to tell me what happened when I close the school for renovations, more students are joining in the fall" Kaien stated, "Should I tell Kaname to move the coven to the manner?" he asked Ri. She hummed for a moment then spoke.

"Yes it would be safer to…oh! Before I forget I sent Zero a few books, can you retrieve them and take them when you move him to the manner with the others they are important?" she asked just knowing that Zero hadn't read the other three.

"I already got them when I saw them the first time Ri...You really know your intuitions with people" Kaien complemented Ri. She giggled and smiled.

"Yes though it drives Har up the wall when they come true it really freaks him out...well Kai I have to finish a few things I'll call when we're back in the country" Ri said seeing the door to her room open.

"Alright Ri talk to you soon" He spoke and hung up the phone after a '**Later** **Kai**' came through. He sighed as he looked over to Yuuki, she was really just sleeping now, but not waking and he knew that it wasn't gonna happen if she stayed on campus with no noise. He decided that she would wake if she was around more people. He gathered a few papers and read through them while thinking about his son. So much guilt had been building up a after seeing Yuuki the trigger was pulled to make the actions start.

He twisted his fingers around the pen in his hand. The events had started and he just hoped that Ri was doing the right things to keep the events going in the right direction. His mind flashed to Zero's aura that he analyzed earlier. He saw not one, but three bonds on him and he knew two of those bonds were active while the third was dormant and he knew who the two active bonds were connected to, one being Shizuka when she turned Zero an the other being Kaname to save Zero and set Ri's intuition into motion.

The third bothered him and he just hoped that it wouldn't cause any problems with Zero 'cause he really couldn't stand the though of loosing his son.

**Me**: Yes it's finished! The chapter I mean. Anyway I made Kaien able to see peoples auras and bonds, he has other abilities this is just the main active one. No he doesn't know about Level-E Zero, yes I'm revealing Ri and Har in the next chapter and yes the group is leaving the school! I like them traveling plus who wants to be at school in the summer?

**Note**: I thank the people who give names for Level-E Zero and I'm considering them, the suggestion box is still open so put in a name!


	13. C12: Waking the animal instinct

**Me**: XP glad you guys love this story of mine and hope you keep reading!

**Note**: There is masturbation in the chapter on Kaname's part, you'll see why...

Binding you to me-Chapter12: waking the animal instinct

His head was swimming in an unseen water. He saw no light, no darkness, nothing. Everything around him was just a bland numbness of nothingness that was slowly encasing him and dragging him down to who knows where. He couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't hear, smell, feel or barely breathe, it felt like he was just a presence that wasn't needed in this place. He could feel that something had grabbed him, in a tugging sensation only, and was pulling him…up? Down? Sideways? He couldn't tell, all he knew was that he couldn't do anything about it.

His eyes opened, only to shut at the soft lighting of moonlight from the window to his left. Wait...moonlight? Wasn't he supposed to be dead now? He slowly sat up from the bed and looked down at his body, no fatal wounds or scars to show that he did anything. His violet eyes scanned the whole surface of his naked torso and arms, but couldn't find a single scratch or indentation in his skin to show his self mutilation from the holy mirror. Was it just a dream that had him due it?

Zero slowly shook his head, no he remembered the event so clearly that there was no way that it was a dream, plus he could feel two string like attachments to his 'soul' when he only felt one before. He slowly got up from the bed, not his, he mused silently. His hunter instincts were kicking in, after a month of having them suppressed by the bloody rose, and he knew that if he did any sudden actions, Kaname would be up to where he was in a heartbeat.

He went to the window, it was a single pane sheet of glass that held no protection from any attack other that the insects that would try to come in from outside. He looked for a way to open it, a latch or something, but came up empty. Only one way to get out without going downstairs he pulled his hand back and lightly tapped the glass, using his vampire strength. The glass cracked and then each piece slowly fell to the ground, unable to hold on to it's counterparts, silently. When the whole thing of glass was missing, Zero slipped out of the room and dropped to a waiting branch from a tree that was just below the window.

His hands held on to the branch while the bark eat at his skin, not causing any real harm. He calculated the distance to the ground, about 30ft with a slim chance of not getting caught by the other vampires with that large of a window at ground level. Pulling himself up, Zero pondered what to do, he couldn't stay with these creatures, no matter what his blood line was, his hunter instincts wouldn't allow him near them if he was to be nice, not unless an anomaly happened.

He saw a blind spot by the base of the tree and slid towards it, he didn't care if he only had a pair of pants on, a shirt might have hindered his escape. Zero's feet hit the ground and he took of in a dead run, heading to the thick grove of trees that lay near the Moon dorm. He took a right and ran towards the back of the campus, where the forest got thicker before getting cut off by the high wall of the school barrier.

He slowed down when he got to a very familiar area, he let a small smile appear on his face, he felt safe at this spot for reasons unknown, maybe because it was his master's grave or that it was just layered with his presence. He pulled back the bushes to show the grave, which was clean from vines that would of grown over it if Kaien didn't use a spell on it when they made the grave. He sat down next to the tombstone and basked in the calm familiar presence of his deceased master.

Kaname's eyes flickered slightly, he knew that Zero was awake, but his presence felt...repressed and non-existent to him. He got up and went to the stairs, not alerting the few vampires at the dorm at the moment who were going around and packing up things that Kaien wanted to be put up in a safe while he had the dorm reformed and updated. Climbing the stairs, Kaname could feel Zero's presence getting fainter and fainter when he went up to their room.

He silently opened the door and looked around, the bed was empty, covers were slightly ruffled in showing that the bed was used. Zero's old room was still blocked off and nothing looked out of place, but Zero wasn't in the room. Kaname moved then stopped when his eyes saw a small pile of glistening glass on the floor, a wind blew and then Kaname knew that Zero had ran.

**'His instincts are back again and they told him to flee' **Kaname thought to himself as he went to the window. He could smell Zero's intoxicating scent, a flash of Zero underneath him withering and screaming his name flashed through Kaname's mind making him growl in anticipation. He blinked and shook his head, it was still the loss of blood he told himself. He went through the window and to the ground, by passing the tree that held a lot of Zero's scent. For a reason, unknown to Kaname, he started to feel like a predator going after it's pray. A tingle of pleasure ran its way up his spine in a delicious manner. He purred lightly at the feeling and followed Zero's scent trail through the thick under grove.

**'Like a game cat and mouse'** Kaname purred in his mind as he silently stalked through the small forest. He stopped a few yards away from Zero when he caught up to him, he looked beautiful in the thicket, small amounts of moonlight shining down from the darkened sky. He could smell Zero so clearly and it was driving him mad, his rational mind was being taken over by his natural vampiric instinct to take Zero, but he still had enough of his rational mind-state to keep a clear thought of staying hidden and just watching.

Zero was smiling lightly, Kaname wanted that smile directed at him, and just being relaxed in that general area that he was in. Kaname didn't press into the area anymore, just on the edge like a wild animal at the edge of a cage or fence that couldn't be passed easily. Kaname continued to watched the silverette in the thicket, breathing in his wonderful scent, and imagining Zero under him, withering in pleasure with a red tinted face.

His smile was hunger filled, not a hunger for blood, but a hunger to claim the silver haired beauty in front of him. His mind was far enough gone to not re-prime himself that he didn't feel that way for Zero. He animal like instinct knew that his rational mind wouldn't remember him thinking of Zero like that, but it would soon all too soon. He moved, in a grace of a big wild jungle feline, away from Zero, making plans on watching him in the near future, the game had begun and he knew after just tracking him he would have to court this beauty that was his alone.

He slipped into the shadows and left the forest to arrive back in his room, he knew the door was locked and grinned, he didn't care if it wasn't, but the others would find it odd if a strange noise came from his room an might of investigated.

He repaired the window without any sort of movement on his part and started to strip down to his bare skin. He felt too confined and over heated. He couldn't fucking move in these clothes! He nearly slashed them to ribbons from his frustration of being trapped in them. After removing the last article of clothing he hissed lightly at his erection that was throbbing at the cool night air. His mind flashed with tormenting images of Zero under him, Kaname's eyes were dilated and silted like a cats.

He grabbed his erection and gripped it tightly, the heated flesh nearly melted with his hand contact. He growled at the feeling and started pumping with the thought of how tight Zero would be around his protruding shaft. The tightening heat, slick with moist, cum, blood and natural lubricant that would let him slide in and out of Zero with little resistance other than his tight muscles.

He could feel himself rumble at the thoughts, his hand picked up the speed and his gripped tightened. He thought of Zero begging him to take him, after teasing him relentlessly, his sweet delicious cries of pain and pleasure mixing together, unable to put a line between the two with his mind being taken over by a huge cloud of passion. He could hear Zero's incoherent babbling and could taste his sweat that glistened his skin.

He panted with the thoughts of seeing Zero's face when he went into a orgasm, one of many as he wouldn't let up till he couldn't remember anyone else's name, including his own, but Kaname's name. The screaming of his name when he pounded in him and the flavors of his cum melted in Kaname's mouth, making him climax with his steaming white hot seed spurting onto his hand and ground while he roared with a dark rich voice that threatened to pierce the thick sound-proof walls.

Kaname smirked as he licked his hand clean. Yes he could feel Zero clearly now, no matter where he went now, Kaname would follow him and drag him back, kicking and screaming. He would put him into his place, force him to submit to him, show him who was the dominant and who was the submissive. He purred at the thought of Zero submitting and being in his bed with him. Kaname licked his lips and walked over to his bed, smelling Zero's scent littering one side of it. It would be soon that his whole bed would be full of Zero's scent tangled with his while they mated and Kaname putting his stubborn mate in his place time and time again.

Kaname pulled the blankets up over his body and relished in Zero's scent, knowing that his stubborn sub wasn't coming back anytime soon. His rational mind would track him later when Zero was least expecting it, he knew where Zero would go and would find him there soon. Right now Kaname was lulling himself to sleep with the thought of his mate in his arms.

**Me**:...uh...-cough- that was _DIRTY_! That was THE DIRTIEST Limes I've ever written and man my mind is trying to figure out how I made it! Oh man that makes me blush now looking back at it...-turns red- damn I don't want to know what I do when Kaname takes Zero right now,...um yeah also next one is longer, later and REVIEW, **I STILL WANT NAMES FOR LEVEL-E ZERO! **


	14. C13: A talk with mom

**Me**: Heh the people liked the dirty/wild/sort of sadistic Kaname I made X3 just to let you know that he will pop up from time to time when Zero is near before and after they are together as a couple. Anyway ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**NOTE:** Sorry for not updating in the last 2 day's got distracted...don't know how though...

Binding you to me-Chapter13; A talk with mom

Zero's eyes opened from his dreamless filled sleep, a first since he was in the Night class. He sat up in his bed at the Cross house, the little mix-breed dog laying next to the bed, whom he decided to name Koro for a small heart shape patch on his chest. He decided last night to stay at the Cross house and think for a while. He had been doing this for the past three days, hiding out. The night brought back a whole bunch of memories from him attacking Yuuki, how he felt about it and what the level-E felt like while he was in his mind set.

He shook his head and got up off the bed, Koro waking up then going back to sleep as seeing that it was just Zero, and made his way to the door, grabbing the short Katana he found at Toga's grave a few nights before. He knew that it was the same one that Sakurai Haruka used on him, the symbol was the same as the feel of it. He put it in a casing and the on his back for easy reach.

After checking the main area, Zero left before Kaien noticed him, or if Kaname found him. He ran back into the brush to get around easier without being found. Hoping from tree to tree, Zero raced towards the exit of the campus, no use staying on campus with vampires around who really don't like you or when your instincts are eating at you, telling you to get away. Zero was just outside of the gate when someone grabbed him and hit the back of his neck to immobilize him when he struggled.

"Well it looks like we arrived in time right Har?" a female voice said while dark red-brown eyes looked at Zero. A male voice grunted in agreement. The two walked onto the grounds, the male carried Zero.

Kaname woke when he felt two familiar signals coming from Kaien's home. He got up off the couch, he fell asleep there while reading over some documents that needed to be signed, and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He was getting a head ache from Zero's rebelliousness that picked out nearly four days ago after his encounter with Yuuki.

He wouldn't say it, but he secretly liked the rebellious Zero, he was a challenge that called out his vampiric animal instincts to have to deal with him. he growled in his mind as he remembered the delicious scent that belonged to the silver haired male that continued to slip through his fingers. He didn't remember getting back to his room after jumping out the window, it was a whole blank to him, he just knew that the night after he woke up in bed naked and Zero was still missing.

He could sense Zero better than before, he knew where he was, but didn't go after him as to let him gather his thoughts. He could tell that in the last three days he tried physical harm, but ended up paralyzed for five minutes after each time, and eventually stopped to head towards the Cross house. Kaname walked over the grounds with no falter movements in his steps and soon arrived at the Cross house. Before he could knock the door opened and he was nearly dragged in, he didn't fight the person, he knew it was futile to do so.

"Oh my little 'Name!" A woman squealed in his ear, making it ring, she held his tightly to her chest in a hug. Kaname knew that he wasn't going to get out of this hug anytime soon.

"Wonderful to see you as well mother" Kaname said to the woman. The woman backed up and smiled at her son. She looked like Yuuki, surprisingly since they weren't related in anyway, though older, and had long red-brown hair that went into curls at the end. Her small stature wasn't anything to make fun of, but she was cute in her height, around 5' which she refereed to as "fun size". She had a child like aura tha you couldn't help, but to smile at and join her bubbly nature.

"'Name it's been too long my darling son please tell me what's happened!" she spoke loudly, you'd think she was a human by the way she acts instead of a pure-blooded vampire. A sigh came from beside her and a hand sat on her small shoulder.

"Juri let him breath, you just finished choking him" a older version of Kaname said in a deeper voice than the younger vampire. Kaname turned to the man and bowed his head to him.

"Father" he said calmly to the man. Juri huffed an moved the hand from her shoulder.

"I'm not an arm rest Haruka! I am also just curious on what my dear 'Name has been up to since we last saw him!" Juri said in a huffy tone, which earned chuckles from two of the three male in the room an a smile from the last one. Kaien had been watching and just loved the interaction between the family. Juri turned towards him and glared at his laugh, which made him laugh harder for the pout the she put into it.

"Ah Ri let's take this to the seats it might be long" Kaien said in a friendly tone. Juri poured more, but was led to the living room by Haruka with Kaname following close behind. Juri sat next to Haruka while Kaien to a recliner to the side and Kaname a formal setting across from his parents. It was silent for a moment then Juri started asking questions.

"'Name tell us what's been going on?" she asked while tilting her head to the side. Kaname looked at her, not bothered by the nickname that his mother gave him, she would give everyone a nickname when she met them so he was used to it. He went into explaining the year and then sort of decided to quiet down when he got to the last two months when Zero started acting weird and attacked Yuuki. Juri saw this and decided to push farther as she knew her son had to say a few things, though she'd talk to him later on a few other things.

"What about the last two months? You quit sending a message when these two months had started so what happened?" she asked. Kaname nearly gave into the urge to sigh, but didn't.

"A student, more importantly Kaien's Forster son Kiryu Zero went into a blood rage and attacked Yuuki" he started, feeling a shift in the air around his father, surprisingly it was usually his mother, "He had an episode where he shot himself with his bloody rose and sealed the event and part of his hunter personality. During the time he had sealed his memories and personality we had a pure-blood on the campus Sakurai Haruka and she had attacked Kiryu for a reason unknown" he started again, but got interrupted by Kaien.

"Her name was originally Hio Haruka...Shizuka's younger sister and apparently Zero's father had killed her mate before Shizuka killed him and so she felt that she would get revenge by tormenting Zero" he explained that event ignore detail. The Kuran family looked at him the Kaname decided to continue.

"After that particular event nothing truly went on till about a week ago when the school was ending for the year. Kiryu decided to sneak out to come here, when he did he didn't know he alerted me till he had locked himself inside Cross-san's office, which is where Yuuki is kept, and relapsed into the memory. We don't know what went on till he woke and started attacking himself with a mirror in his room, we saw him loosing a lot of blood and we was forced to bind him to me to keep him alive, he's been on the run for the past four days since he awoke again" Kaname finished.

Juri looked out of the corner of her eye to Kaien then Haruka, determining whether or not to talk to Kaname right now or later. Luckily Kaien saw her looks and took Haruka away from the living room to his office to see if he could determine Yuuki's condition. Juri looked at her son and smiled at him.

"Is there anything you wish to ask me 'Name?" she asked calmly. Kaname looked at her then moved next to her, a sign that there was something on his mind. Juri just waited for him to voice his thoughts.

"I've been having the dreams" he started, "I can almost see his face, but that stopped nearly a week ago for some reason" he stated. Juri raised an eyebrow to this, how is that possible? The two mates should still be able to dream and get details till they officially confronted each other...unless. Juri's eyes slightly widened when she thought about it for a second. Kaien said that Zero's aura was gold, it was supposed to be a pale yellow not gold, that only happened if there was another bond claim on him.

Not wanting to alarm Kaname she said a few things to reassure him then watched as he left for his coven, saying that he would be back after settling a few things. Juri picked herself up and went to the office, seeing her husband and her friend speaking, her friend's adopted daughter laying in the comatose state that came from a blood rage vampire. Kaien turned to her and motioned for her to enter. Juri quickly walked to her husbands side, looking a little frazzled.

"Ri?" Kaien called her name.

"Did you see another bond when you examined Zero?" she asked. Kaien looked at her and nodded.

"There were three, one from Shizuka from when she turned him, one from Kaname to start the binding process and one more that I didn't know and couldn't place" He explained. Juri blinked and left the room, the two men followed the smaller woman to Zero's room. When she entered she stopped in her tracks, there was a second Zero, hovering over the first one. He was sort of hazy and covered in blood. She blinked and watched as he faded, but he did cast a stone cold glare at her before he completely disappeared.

"What was that?" Haruka asked, voicing something for the first time since arriving. Juri turned, her eyes held a little worry and fear.

"That, my dear husband, was Zero's level-E" She spoke in a dead serious tone, one she never used unless it was a dangerous situation. Both males shivered and looked at the sleeping boy. They feared somethings would happen and now they were starting to rise to the surface.

The level-E Zero stood on the dark black space of Zero's sleeping mind, he watched the three people talk, he knew that the woman saw him clearly, he knew that she wasn't a real threat by her trembling body. He smirked and turned to the darkness he spoke softly to Zero's subconscious.

"Zero you'll be mine when you say my name" he said and then faded to his spot of the mind that he ruled, it would be soon that Zero said it name, he only had to wait a little longer.

**Me**: Well hope you likes, I'm thinking of shortening the deadline since **October** is so far off and I'll have the level-E doing several things by then so let's say...first of **September**. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please!


	15. NOTE

I'm going on a Hiatus for a while as most of my stories are doing the glitch, I will keep on writing, but won't post until all are back to the normal posting ability. I am sorry that this is happening, otherwise you would have many updates on the stories.

Hope to update soon.

CLM


End file.
